


Jaune and Juliette's Film time Adventure

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Other, Polygamy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For Mr What-IfJaune Arc had gotten into Beacon via forged transcripts, provided by Junior Hei Xiong, but now it came past due to pay it and he doesn't have the money. Things came full circle when he called in his mother, who also destroyed much of Junior's property in the past. To cover the debts or go to Jail the pair are proposed with an unusual solution from Junior; Adult Film production with each other. Neither are too willing nor too reluctant to engage in live incest, but do so anyway realizing their feelings for each other in the process.This leads to a grand shift upheaval in the life of the Arcs with Juliette and Jaune coming together starting a new life together.





	1. Incest is Wincest-Film Edition

  
  
  
  


**Jaune and Momma’s Film Time Adventure**

**RWBY**

**For Mr What-if**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Incest is Wincest**

  
  


*******

 

Somewhere down in Vale’s shadier district there walked a student of Beacon Academy wearing only his hoodie and Jeans, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very nervous look on his face as he made his way into Hei Jong’s nightclub. He had to flash his pass to the guards to let himself and as soon as he entered the blinding music and the dancing lights greeted him once again. He hated how the sudden noisiness hurt his sense, but he pressed on and went inside looking for ‘Junior’ as he likes to be called somewhere in the building.

Stepping in and seeing many people dancing to the music he eventually found Junior at the bar tending to customers with the twins by his. They were beautiful no doubt, deadly and maybe a little antisocial too, but he still found them attractive and wished to be their friends. Walking up to the bar he caught Junior’s eye and received a knowing nod from him before he sent the girls away. The boy walked right to the bar and pulled off his hood revealing himself to be Jaune Arc of Beacon. Junior pointed to the office further beyond the bar resting diagonally in a corner of the club building. 

He started heading toward it and Jaune followed suit hoping to settle their business and be done with it entirely. But once he opened the door his eyes went wide at the sight of familiar blonde woman wearing a tight-white corset bringing out her business, wearing a leather jacket over her top giving her a sleek sexy look, and had a tight pair of ladies jeans wrapped around her slender legs. She was there standing next to the office desk with a pensive look on her face. Jaune’s heart  skipped a beat and his color paled when he knew who it was.

“M-mom?! What are you doing here?” He asked feeling panicked as Junior closed the door behind him and walked right over to his desk to sit down and start.

“Well,you know why I called you here, Jaune-boy, and your mother knows the full story.” Junior began and lit up a cigar and puffed it. “You have yet to pay me back for the forged transcripts that allowed you into Beacon.Now, I’ll admit the grace period in which I gave you to pay me was generous, but time has passed now and you haven't made a single payment yet.”

At this Jaune’s mother strode over to him and grabbed his right ear between her fingers pinching it painfully as she gave him an annoyed look.

“Jaune….! You were supposed to get on that as soon as you left home! Also, this is for running away from it, stealing a family heirloom, and choosing an illegal means to follow your dangerous dreams!” Juliette shouted angrily and pulled up a chair to sit herself down onto and bend Jaune over her knee with pants drawn down his ass. Her right hand came up high and slammed down hard on his cheeks in a fierce literal spanking!

“Ooow! Mommy! Aaagh!” Jaune cried out in pain as he felt the aura-channeled palms of his angry mother striking his ass.

‘What...the fu- isn’t he like seventeen years old?’ Junior thought awkwardly as she spanked him for a couple of minutes before letting him up. Jaune rubbed his tooshi with comical tear streams down his face as Helena stood up dusting off her  hands and sighing at a job well done. ‘I don't know what just happened, but I think I liked seeing it. This is giving me some serious kink ideas to work with, maybe….’

“Uuuh, Juliette…” Junior called out to the beautiful long-haired woman standing beside her son. “It’s probably not my place to say this, but you yourself are not free of your debts to me either. You totalled my club five times total way back when and never paid the cost of damages.” He had a flat expression when he pointed this out, Helena flinched looking like her hand was caught in the cookie jar and slumped her shoulders in defeat admitting the truth.

‘Dammit, he remembers.’ She thought woefully to herself.

‘Really, mom?’ Jaune thought deadpanned as he looked at her while rubbing his butt through his jeans. They both heard Junior clear his throat again to catch their attention making each blonde look up at him.

“Anyway, that’s why I called you both here to begin with. I don't know if it’s a thing with blondes costing me fortunes, but we’re settling this now. You both owe me a lot of money, which as far as I can tell neither of you have for some reason after all this time. Or you just don't care that much to pay the bill. I’m guessing the latter, anyway my original idea was going to be my thugs having a free-for-all gangbang with your mom to pay it all back.”

“What!?” Jaune cried out furiously with indignation while Juliette felt her heart freeze within her chest, but they both saw Junior wave his arms down to calm them as he continued.

“I said I ‘thought’ of it, that’s all. I’m not sleazy or scummy enough to put your mom through that like some low-level trafficker. Also,that cliche is pretty overused to begin with.” He stated calming them both down as he continued. “That being said, you still need to pay it all back and I have a solution for you two to that. As it turns out, I run an Adult Video business on the side. There’s a small studio in the back of the club where occasionally I direct porn to be made.”

Jaune and Juliette both gulped nervously as to where this was alluding to.

“Business hasn’t been great since every jackass with a Scroll thinks they can be a better porn star by being a cam feed whore for the masses, I want to change things up. Give people what they never seen before and I think you two have what it takes that make that happen. Here, for further proof I also caught this and figured you’d be good for it, kiddo.” Junior then brought out his own Scroll to show Jaune and his mother the shocking sight of Jaune in the Beacon shower room at his dorm naked.

“H-how did you get that? And why?!” Jaune freaked out and Juliette felt drawn in by the sight of her surprisingly masculine son. Even more so when she saw that he was BIG downstairs, she literally salivated at the sight of such a slab of meat that was bigger than even her late husband. She gulped and hugged herself into her arms feeling a certain sensation arose inside her body as well as strange unusual feelings a mother shouldn’t have for their flesh and blood. It had been so long, so very long, since she ever had a man in her bed, a warm touch by one that would lead to sex. She’s been on a dry spell for what felt like years now and wondered just maybe…..that Jaune might help her with that. She looked to her son and saw that he was still comically frozen in place until she rolled her eyes and smacked him awake.

Junior put the Scroll away and continued.

“My point is; Incest. You two star in a porno with each other and have incestuous sexual intercourse so that you can bring my porn industry back from the brink.” Junior concluded leading to Jaune looking disgusted while Juliette simply looked unsure, but she also feigned disgust at the idea while struggling to block out those thoughts of Jaune.

“Mom, we don't have to listen to this creep’s disgusting ideas, right? Let’s just leave, we’ll pay him back somehow, but anything is better than playing his pervy little game.” Jaune said with defiance until Junior cleared his throat again.

“You know, I can just call the Vale police on you,right? You used a fake transcript to get into a school of Humanity’s protectors, that in my book is a huge crime. They could also imply you’re from an enemy kingdom trying to infiltrate or some other crazy story like that, it’s not hard to allude to after all. Also, your mom did literally wreck my club five times, FIVE, way back when and she’s avoided responsibility since. You both could be sent to the slammer, I’m offering you a better alternative.” He pointed out making Jaune sigh and slump his shoulders until he and Juliette reluctantly nodded back to Junior accepting the proposition.

  
**Act Two-**

 

Later….Jaune was sitting in a room somewhere in the club wearing only his pumpkin Pete boxers and nothing else. His face was red with nervousness and uncertainty as the set he was in kept their camera focus on him and him alone until his mother came. All around him the random film crew of the studio worked at setting everything up for the special introductory scene to this incest-themed pornography that Junior had talked them into making. 

He veered to the side and looked to see his mother getting dolled up and ‘prepared’ by the ladies of the makeup crew.

“We’re nearly done, just putting in the final touches.” One crew girl called out to him from there and Jaune simply sighed wishing he had convinced Junior of alternative payment. 

‘I can't believe we got in trouble like this, and now I have do a porno with my very own mom!’ Jaune cursed his luck and slumped his head until he heard the shuffling of a chair and the sounds of footsteps coming his way. He turned his head up to see the dazzling appearance of his mother Juliette walking over to him making him blush.

Her hair was neatly done in a lustrous long style layering around her shoulders like a goddess, her face was done up with just a small dab of makeup making her lips sheen and her light pink eyeshadow sparkle. Her cheeks were reddened a little  with blush and her eyelashes looked long and beautiful despite being natural. She was wearing a lacy white choker around her neck and the black silk robe she wore around her body did nothing to hide her long luscious legs from his sight. He gulped and felt his erection stirring as he then looked at her body, the robe left little to the imagination as it tightly hugged her curves  bring out the full outline of her hourglass figure. 

‘Slim waist, check. Wide baby-bearing hips, check. Top heavy, big check!’ Jaune counted off feeling more aroused by the second as he took her body in. 

Juliette simply looked a bit squeamish as she stood before her son for the act of engaging in incest with him, try as she might she couldn’t quite block out the thoughts she had of him when first seeing his dick from that picture. She gulped nervously as well and spoke up to her son.

“Hey...honey.” She started awkwardly while the crew in the background continued working hastily to prepare all the camera feeds. Her eyes drifted down to his throbbing large bulge  hidden underneath his boxers yet made enough of an impression to hook her interest completely. ‘Dammit, Juliette, this is just for the debt. Just for the debt! Mothers do not think of their children this way!’

She struggled to stay focused and keep her growing feelings of taboo lust and growing affection for Jaune out, but her body had different opinions. She gnashed her thighs together rubbing them softly as her mound began to moisten underneath the scanty short robe she was wearing. 

‘Seriously, it looks like it’s on the verge of bursting out of those boxers!’ She thought looking at him again and making Jaune himself look down at his erection with awkwardness.

“Alright,everybody. Places, places!” Junior called out breaking the tension of their moment as he sat himself down in a director’s chair signaling for the cameras to start rolling. Both  blonde family members steadied themselves for now they were about to start the first scene of the movie.

“Aaaaand Action!” Junior called out.

 

**Act Three-**

 

*Scene plays*

 

Grunting and huffing to himself Jaune sat on his bed of the room set with a magazine of various Faunus beauties posing nude in pinup pages. His right hand was around his cock gripping it firmly as he pumped it up and back down with growing fervor. Jaune was  blushing and his large member made some of the cameramen envious and some of the female crew members horny. 

“Jaune….~ I’ve made sandwich- oh my!” Juliette spoke out at first in a motherly tone until she opened the door to walk in on her son masturbating furiously. As part of the act Jaune whipped his head around and looked surprised at the sudden intrusion of his mother.

“Acck! M-mom! Maybe knock first?!” He screeched out in surprise in full authenticity. This has actually happened before in his young life.

“I’m sorry, I...I….Jaune look at what you’re packing.~” Juliette stammered and her voice became enriched in sultriness as her eyes glued to the sight of his magnificently large cock right there in front of her. She felt her insides stir with longing, her body feeling more sensitive, and a craven hunger to taste arose within her mouth. 

Part of her was still acting for the sake of the film, but a bigger part of her was  being genuine the longer she looked at her son’s beefy foot-length member sticking up. 

“I think you should be finished by now, honey. Here…” She set the tray of food down onto his desk and strode  over to the side of his bed wearing her robe still as she knelt in front of him. “..let me help you finish.~” 

She said in a purring seductive voice  that made Jaune nervous about what came next, but those feelings went away when he felt Juliette’s soft  hands wrap around the thick girth of his shaft. Jaune let out a hot huff of air at the sensation of his mother’s soft fingers gripping around his meat. He then started feeling her stroking both hands  back and forth on his member softly pumping the skin of his shaft in pleasurable fast-paced strokes. The sensation was intensely gratifying making Jaune clutch the edge of his bed tightly and moan out in pleasure.

“Aaah! Mooomm! Uuaaahh!~” He moaned with face going redder with fascination. Juliette looked to be having the time of her life masturbating her son, she was actually living out her recently altered thoughts with this little action. Feeling Jaune’s throbbing member within her hands had stirred awake the sex-hungry beast within her.

Juliette continued to pump and squeeze his throbbing member gingerly with intensifying pace, her hunger to taste Jaune grew even louder when she heard him moan. Seeing his flustered face become all hot and bothered because of her  actions reminded her how much of a woman-in-need she really was and went in for a surprise attack. Craning her head forward Juliette wrapped her lips around the head of Jaune’s length surprising him with a tight circle of warm and moisture before suddenly swallowing the rest of his length into her esophagus!

“Mmnngghh!~” Juliette moaned loudly with intoxicated pleasure as she pushed her head in deep into Jaune’s lap squeezing her throat muscles around his length as it touched the back of her throat.

‘Holy shit!’ Junior thought to himself with shock and surprise and noticed some of the cameramen were now getting erections from this.

‘Holy shit! M-mom?! My...my mother is sucking me off!’ Jaune thought reeling from the sensation of her warm wet throat wrapping tightly around his length. The feeling was intense and it felt like nothing Jaune had ever experienced before, Juliette’s mouth was like a hot wet pocket that was perfect for sheathing his meat. He felt nearly ready to blow when she started squeezing her lips tighter around the base of his shaft, but then she started moving again. 

She rested her hands on his thighs securing her grip as she began bobbing her head back and forth in fluid motion around his cock. Jaune did a large intake of breath and hunched over grabbing his mother’s head as she bobbed her face into his length. Loud wet squelching noises erupted from the woman’s lips as she sucked her son’s phallus off hard savoring the taste. It was like she was awoken entirely now and longed for sex more than any other person in the world.

“Mmhhh!~ mmh mmh mmh mmh mh mhhhhnn!~” Juliette worked her throat frenziedly on his meat feeling it throb more and more inside her gullet. Her tongue wrapped around it while it pushed into her mouth, she felt Jaune’s hands guide her hand deeper into his lap making her suck more of it in. She loved this, loved the taste of his dick inside her oral cavity, she squeezed every ounce of energy she had into this fellatio all while convincing herself it was just for the debts.

‘This is just to clear us, this is just to clear us, this is just…..what I wanted!’ She screamed out in thoughts as she heard Jaune loudly moan while tossing back his head. ‘After this we’ll pretend it never happened, me and Jaune will be closer than ever and this day will just be a bad memory. Right?’

Jaune,however, was in pure heaven right now. The wet feeling of his mother’s throat sucking his length hard had him getting closer to climax. Truthfully he had always found his mother, and by extension his sisters, beautiful and vexing. He had a rather potent incest fetish and would occasionally fantasize about the woman underneath blowing him. Truly it was a dream come true even if the circumstances were less than ideal. Peering down at Juliette’s busy head bobbing back and forth against his waist Jaune felt his heart fluttered with happiness and lust as he felt the pressure of sperm boil up in his balls ready to discharge.

“NnngghhH! Oohh here it comes! Moooomm!~” He cried out and held his mother’s face in deeply as he felt the first thick blast of sperm hit Juliette’s mouth directly!

Her eyes fluttered wide open in surprise when she felt the taste of it on her tongue exciting her nerves and making her wetter with anticipation. Then came another and another, each thick creamy rope of Jaune’s seed pumped into her mouth filling it up like a bottle of syrup being squeezed out! 

“Mmmhhh!~” Juliette closed her eyes and wiggled her face into the sides of his pelvis deepening her entrapment of her son’s ejaculating penis. She started swallowing each thick spurt of seed Jaune sent her and relished the taste of it while making loud audible gulping noises. 

The cameramen and crew all around were feeling turned on by what they were seeing and many of them watched like spectators instead of professionals as Jaune continued cumming for a solid minute. Once he was done he let Juliette’s head go allowing her to lift herself up from his lap, Junior quickly signaled a cameraman to go over and zoom in on her face and when the man did he felt his erection press painfully into his pants at what he saw. 

On her knees the Arc mom held her mouth open in front of him showing a thick creamy pool of her son’s sperm resting inside. Her eyes looked entranced in lustful ecstasy as she swished her tongue around inside making the cum swirl before everyone’s eyes. She played with it using her tongue then eventually sealed her lips tight taking one big loud gulp of it down her throat.

*Gulp*

“Aaah.~” She opened back up with a tasty sigh and showed everyone how clean her mouth was now. Everyone heard a few pained grunts from the cameramen and saw plenty of grabbing their own crotches at the sight of it.

‘This whole thing will be a huuuge moneymaker!’ Junior thought also holding his hands over his crotch hoping to stifle his pained erection.

Juliette then stood up on her feet and turned around facing her son with hands on the rope of her robe undoing it before his eyes. The sleek violet-colored piece of cloth shed off of her body revealing her beautiful naked form to the whole world. Jaune felt his member harden up like a sword twitching and pointing directly at the woman that birthed him once he took in Juliette’s elegant natural beauty. She was in perfect health with an hourglass figure consisting of slim waist and wide hips. Her breasts were beautifully round and measured at a full H cup making him even hornier for her than he ever was before, luckily for him it was a mutual feeling for Juliette.

Junior signaled his men to all come in closer to the set in order to get better angles on Juliette about to pounce onto her son. This was the moment of triumph for his production as well as the crown jewel of the film, plus it was just too hot to actually watch legitimate incest take place before them. 

The blonde Milf was nervous as she felt the cameras watch her every moment and take in every angle of her beautiful naked body showing it to the world. She hoped they’d remain anonymous and that their names are not given out, but she still felt anxious for what she was about to. Closing her eyes she focused her world on herself and her son only.

‘Just concentrate, Juliette, you can do this. There’s no one else in this fake room except you and your son. A son, a handsome stud of a one at that, that I’m about to have sex with.’ She repeated in her mind feeling her heart flutter even more every second. Taking a deep breath and exhaling Juliette stepped forward with swaying hips arriving at Jaune’s bed. 

He leaned back as his mother crawled onto the bed plowing over to him with lust written in her beautiful aqua-colored eyes. Her face was mildly flustered with red on her cheeks and mouth slightly agape breathing hotly as she came closer to him. Eventually he was on his back while she straddled his body resting her mound against the head of his dick as her hands planted themselves around his shoulders. He Looked up into her entranced eyes just before she leaned in close to him sticking her ass out for the camera crew.

“Son….I’m going to take you around the world right now and ride you hard during the trip. We’re going to make love and ruin this bed doing it. Won’t that be nice?~” She purred seductively furthering his arousal to the breaking point and making him grab her waist with both hands forcing her body down upon him!

It was sudden and Juliette was startled but exhilarated as Jaune pulled her bottom down onto his waist directly aiming his steel hard rod of meat directly into the folds of her snatch. With a loud wet squelching noise he penetrated his mother.

“Aaaaagghhh!~ Oooohhh yesss! Uuuhhh.~” Juliette hollered out as she felt her walls spread apart to welcome the thick veiny length of her son’s meat entering her pussy. She felt every groove every bump of his member touch so many weak spots inside her vaginal canal that she nearly came already just by having it enter her. Shue huffed windily in fast-growing euphoria, Jaune’s length was big alright and it stretched out like she was a virgin all over again, it even pushed up right into her cervix making her tremble with sexually charged excitement.

The cameras all zoomed in on the act of sexual intercourse between family members, plenty of screens displayed the up close visual of Juliette’s pussy wrapping tightly around her son’s pulsating length. The blonde woman settled for a brief minute and started rowing her hip slowly along his waist feeling his cock stir up her insides pleasurably. Her hands remained planted on his shoulders steadying her movements while her pussy pounded and slapped voraciously onto his length. A constant of slick penetration noises arose from the copulation and thus came Juliette’s huffs of breath as she started humping her son.

The bed started creaking and both blondes started moaning in loud huffs of breath as they heaved their naked sweaty bodies against each other mother to son. The sight of Juliette’s deliciously wide perfect rump jiggling was focused on by the cameras, everyone watched in hypnotic fashion as it jiggled and swayed down onto Jaune’s waist. The sight of such a big member cleaving in and out of her wet pussy was also a source of utmost focus, another was watching Juliette’s tits bounce and jiggle above the boy’s chest.

“Hhaah aaahn aaaah aaahhnnn!~ Jauuunnee!~” She breathed out moving her hands to his face and cupping his cheeks. She wanted to say something else but Jaune surprised her by sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist! She let out a startled yelp and was quickly met by his lips latching tightly around her own in a deep passionate kiss, the kind that is never to be shared between family members.

‘T-this….this is so wrong….but dammit I’m a woman first and foremost and need this! I need him! My precious baby boy is a man, one that is making feel amazing! To heck with it all I’m taking him!’ Juliette thought as the walls of rationality and reason broke away entirely thanks to the sensations Jaune was giving her. 

“Mmmmhhhh.~” Jaune hummed inside of his mother’s lips tasting them and spreading them apart so he could enter his tongue. Juliette was pleasantly surprised by this raunchy act and felt her heart surge with energy, she knew now she was deeply in love with her own son, her flesh and blood. This realization made everything even sweeter for the kiss she was getting was making her heart melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly pulling him as close as possible while they made out passionately with each other.

Open mouths writhed wetly against each other in carnal sinful bliss, tongues darted out and worked into each other's mouths with nothing but sinful lust guiding them. Jaune held his mother closely feeling her breasts smother against his chest giving him a pleasant pillowy sensation he could enjoy. He slid his right hand down to her buttocks cupping it into his hand and squeezing her doughy perfect cheeks into his fingers making Juliette mewl loudly as she ground herself on him. He was able to multitask on fucking her and kissing her at the same time, thus, his hips jackhammered vertically into her waiting snatch making her bounce on top of his lap.

They hummed into eeach other's mouths taking turns tasting each other and forcing their tongues down the other's throats without any thoughts on incest or the wrongness of this union. Juliette was currently holding her son’s face into her hands shoving her tongue down  his throat and swirling it around in ways she had never done before. She performed this feat while still shaking her body back and forth along Jaune’s waist, her walls coiled tightly around his length making him groan in ecstasy as he bottomed out of her. The echoes of skin-slapping noises became the prime source of noise within the room, many crew members and cameramen were feeling the need to go to the restroom and relieve themselves because of how hot this is.

Soon enough they broke their lips off from each other leaving Juliette to lean back exposing her breasts as she hung off of her son’s shoulders rampantly bouncing on his length. Everyone watched as her buttocks smacked soundly against his thighs with the visual of his monster cock plunging wetly into her cunt. Juliette was moaning loudly in unbridled ecstasy as she felt his penis knock on the entrance her womb. Her cervix started opening it allowing him entry if only for the breeding instinct that was arising within her. Yes, she could still have children and ironically it was the time of the month she was ovulating. Thoughts of the risk on getting knocked up by Jaune were non-existent, there was only the allure of the sinful temptation in allowing that to happen.

“Uuuhh uuh uuh uuuhh uuaaahh!~ Ooohhh darling!~” She cried out with blushing face and wide delirious smile.

They kept at it in this position for another few minutes until suddenly Jaune grabbed her waist and flipped her over, briefly pulling out of her so that Juliette could see the swirling gesture of his fingers. Her eyes dawned in realization when she figured out what he meant. Hastily turning around and placing all fours on the bed she assumed the doggystyle position and wiggled her buttocks enticingly. The cameras were focusing on the exposure portion of her snatch and ass hole up close in high definition before Jaune brought himself up to her rump. Juliette didn’t even feel nervous or insecure anymore, now that she felt her son’s cock pleasurably stir up her depths she felt like a new, more lewd ,woman happy to display her sexual hunger for her only male child. 

Jaune sat up on his knees behind her and grabbed ahold of her hips securely as he guided his cock back into the tight wet pocket of her pussy. 

“Uunngh!” He grunted as he buried himself to the hilt inside once more, he felt her body tremble and shake with sharply growing ecstasy leading to her tossing back her head and mewling loudly like a cat.

“Uuaaaagghh!~ Hooohh yess, I can feel you even deeper this way. Now….please….breed me, Jauney!~” She cried out to him tossing her head back over her shoulder to see him nod in agreement and start slamming his waist into her ass!

‘Breed….her?’ Jaune wondered feeling even harder now that he’s heard his mom asking him to make her pregnant. Whether it was part of the roleplay or acting out a secret kink he didn’t know, Jaune just rolled with it feeling the fantasy of impregnating his mom drive him even further. 

He gripped her hips tightly and started ramming his cock harder into her tight squelching pussy. Her walls convulsed and squeezed around his length constantly in wet penetrating bliss, he was even pushing as far as to be inside her cervix making Juliette howl loudly with intoxicated pleasure! Her head tossed back with mouth wide with a gaping smile, her eyes closed as her body rocked back and forth to his intense thrusts. Back and forth she swayed with tits jiggling even further as Jaune’s waist collided with her buttocks.

“Ooohhhh!~ Yesss! Mnnngghh!~” She purred feeling his cock  hammer gingerly into her depths over and over again.

“Haaaghhh!~” Jaune moaned out with her rutting his hips hard into her pussy in doggystyle position. He felt every groove of Juliette’s tightness squeeze in around his length in wet snug splendor. Her cervix opened up again after enough pumps delivered into it making him arrive inside her womb, the very place he came out of seventeen years ago. Neither even felt disgusted that they’re committing incest, if anything it turned both of them on even more. 

Jaune leaned over his mother’s backside spooning her and reaching for her breasts with both of his hands, Juliette squealed happily in sexual elation and turned her face to meet his in another wet hungry kiss. Tongues worked about sliding into each other’s mouths, the cameras honed in on the underside of their bodies seeing Jaune’s member plunge ever so roughly into his own mom. 

“Hmmhhhm!~ Haaahh….Jaune…!~” Juliette moaned wetly in between breaths as she swapped spit with her son. Jaune looked at her with just as much lustful fervor and longing, he held her tits tightly into his palms squeezing those large doughy mammaries exciting Juliette. She struggled to form a coherent sentence or two, but found it difficult as her son fucked his member into her womb. 

‘If he cums inside me today I get pregnant from it, but damn it I don't care! I’ll gladly have his baby! Uuaaaaghh!~’ Juliette thought as her son’s thrusts into her body reached a fever pitch. He groaned loudly and moved his hands back to her hips gripping them so he could jam her body onto his dick  repeatedly like a living cocksleeve. His member wetly plunged furiously into her womb making her shiver with impending orgasm as it sawed back and forth inside of her. Jaune was getting to come as well and figured it was either safe or unsafe to cum inside his own mother right now.

He didn’t care if she got pregnant, if anything the fantasy of having her bend over with a swollen belly titillated him even further. His thrusts became harder and more frequent with Juliette’s walls constricting down upon his length with blinding euphoria.  The two reached the apex of ecstasy together a few more furious thrusts between their bodies, Juliette came first and tossed back her head shouting out her orgasm with utmost ecstasy. Her body shivered and her pussy clenched tight on her son’s meat prompting him to follow suit and cum as well.

“Uunngghh!~ Jaune groaned loudly and dug his fingers into the skin of her waist as he plunged his body all the way into her buttocks making his thick turgid member push right up into Juliette’s womb just when felt his eruption! His balls clenched and his shaft throbbed thickly in climax depositing pump after pump of thick highly potent seed straight into Juliette’s uterus. 

Upon feeling the warm goo enter her most sacred of places the woman came once again and wound up squeezing Jaune’s meat with all the energy her vaginal muscles could muster. 

“Oooaaaagghhh!~ Jauuuune!~” She bellowed out as she felt her cunt convulse and squeeze his length repeatedly milking him for much more sperm. And lo and behold that’s what she got, Jaune ended cumming hard inside her body releasing a thick amount into her womb and quickly filling up to the brim.

The two rode out their orgasms together slowly leading to Jaune hunching over his mother’s buttocks with hips still twitching as he released more spunk into her fertile depths. Both of them were heaving and panting tiredly in sweaty naked bliss basking in each other’s warmth in post-coitus. The camera crew zoomed in on the insertion point between Jaune’s body and his mother’s, his tall rather muscular frame obscured the shot for the most part until he thankfully pulled out of the woman to sit back on his butt. 

The views of the screen zoomed in just as Juliette collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty smiling heap, thick dribbles of white potent sperm oozed out of her gaping pussy making some of the women in the studio wet with sexual hunger. The cameras recorded the sight of Juliette’s  twat still throbbing with post-coital reflexes, the amount of cum Jaune injected into her was enough to give her a small belly sloshing with it. It was anyone’s guess that she had a ninety percent chance of being pregnant after that. 

“Oooohhh…...honey.~” Juliette mewled dumbly feeling completely addled by the amazing sex she just now had with her son. 

Junior brought out a small towel and wiped his forehead clean of sweat, he and the other crew members did the same after watching such an intense scene. His eyes turned to the nearest cameraman to him and flashed a curious look.

“Y-You got all that, right?” He asked.

“Every single angle, sir.” The camera man answered feeling just as dumbstruck as the rest of them.

“Good, I think we can now call this a wr-” Before Junior could finish his sentence Juliette bounced back up and turned so she could crawl over to her son again. A look of sexually charged hunger lit up on her face in a mildly manic expression. 

“More! I’ve still got more in me, Jaune, and apparently so do you.~” She purred taking notice of his surprisingly hard erection leaking precum as he sat back on his elbows. The cameraman was astonished by his output and stamina and Juliette simply looked elated to see his erection in full glory. A look of  hunger of covered her face as she licked her lips and crawled onto her son’s body pinning down and looking ready to fuck him again.

“Keep the cameras rolling, all of you. I don't want any of you to miss this!” Junior called out to his crew, who all nodded and focused their tools onto the scene of Juliette’s second wind.

“M-Mom….?” Jaune breathed as he looked up into Juliette’s dazzling face gazing back at him as though she fell head over heels for the boy. Her eyes watered with happiness and her tongue flicked out to lick her lips, she brought her hips up to align herself with his erect member. She dangled her bottom above it teasingly while running her hands along her son’s chest. 

“You’re still hard, son. And I’m using it.~” She huffed in a cute sexy voice before plunging her body down upon his lap once again penetrating her pussy completely with her son’s member. “Uuuwwaahhh!~ Haaaahh yess! Wait till I tell your sisters about this, they’re going to want it too!” 

Juliette moaned loudly in bliss and started rocking her hips back and forth along his waist. His member once again plunged relentlessly into her pussy making loud wet squelching noises of coitus. Juliette’s form rocked back and forth making the bed creak with the hard swaying movements of her hips. She was the one dominating now and riding her son with the aim for completion inside of her, she was sure she was now carrying his baby with how much sperm he pumped into her prior to this. And it excited her entirely.

“Haaah aaahh aahn aaah aah ah ah ah ahhhh!~” She panted with her body steadily picking up the pace, her buttocks rose and fall in subsequent thrusts making her butt cheeks slap hard against his thighs. Jaune felt like screwing up his face in pleasure with how good his mother’s cunt felt around his dick, his hips subconsciously started pumping up into her moving body fucking her just as she was riding him.

The two bodies heaved together with loudening grunts and huffs of aroused breath, Juliette’s tits bounced along with her body as she slammed herself voraciously onto Jaune’s length. His cock sawed out of her fluidly with small wet splashes of her vaginal juices gushing out. The camera crew got that on high definition as well. 

“Nngghhhh! Mooom! Oooaahhh!~” Jaune groaned out loudly feeling his mother’s weight bounce frenziedly on top of him making his body flop up off the bed to a slight degree. She was riding him like a wild cowgirl taming a bull. Her pussy pressed down and squeezed his meat repeatedly with every bounce and grooving motion she made, the sight of her tits swaying vertically added to his arousal.

He grit his teeth and reached for her hips gripping them snugly so he could start fucking back harder, loud raucous claps of skin echoed out from their union as mother and son rutted together like mindless animals in heat. Jaune panted and grunted with every hard thrust delivered into her quim, he even felt her cervix squeeze tightly around his length egging him onward to cumming. The feeling was so tight, so intense that and Juliette’s movements were so wild that Jaune felt like he would come already.

“Ooohhaa~ Aaahh ah aah aah aaahaah!~ Jaaaauunne!~” Juliette hollered out in ecstasy and leaned in closely allowing her tits to dangle above his face in temptation. “Taste me, baby. They’re all yours!”

‘She’s like a completely different person, but….I can’t resist! I love her too much!’ Jaune thought reaching for her breasts and latching his lips onto one of them squeezing her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it like he were a newborn baby again. 

Juliette squealed loudly in sharp sensitive pleasure and tossed her head up, her arms came around his head holding im close to her bosom as he fed from her breasts. She may not have been breastfeeding, but the fantasy of sucking milk out of those tits certain legged Jaune closer to eruption all over again. He did have a strong mommy fetish after all, just the same as his mother had a ‘Jaune’ fetish like all his sisters.

‘Yes, they all feel the same way. This blackmail film production may have been sleazy and unwarranted, but now I see it as a strike of fortune to act out these feelings! I may be a shameful mother for having them, but heaven help me I’m in love with my son! I couldn't put it off any longer and it’s been years since my body has tasted any action. Jaune is…..Jaune is perfect for this...for me! Oh I love you, honey!’ Juliette thought screaming out her declaration of utter devotion and love for her boy. She looked down at his head happily as he sucked on her right nipple and switched to the other one making her bite her lip in exhilaration. 

Her hands went down his broad shoulders rubbing his back while they continued to smash their pelvises together in copulation. This continued on for another fifteen or so minutes with Juliette moaning her lungs out in constant euphoria, eventually though both she and Jaune were nearing their limits with the latter pumping voraciously into her from below like a horny dog. And Juliette felt every jab into her center with his thrusts, she kept a lip-bitten expression on her face as she hugged Jaune closely ready to cum with her.

‘Looks like they're getting close to finishing now. Hooo boy was this some saucy stuff, I mean we only needed the one sex scene and they’re going in for round two and above here. The look on that woman’s face really sells it, makes me think either she’s a good actress or literally in love with her own son. I’m not judging, but that is both weird and hot at the same time.’ Junior thought to himself still wiping the sweat off his brow as Jaune sat up again taking his mother with her as he fucked her in a leg-up side saddle style on the bed. 

He was dominating now and keeping her right leg up in the air occasionally licking her ankle seductively as he rutted into her. Her pussy lips squelched and plunged inwardly sucking his length in deep, the cameras finally got a better view of the action and zoomed in as his cock voraciously pushed into her. Juliette’s face scrunched up in ecstasy with mouth agape gasping out constantly in breaths of ecstasy. Jaune had a similar look on his face and held her leg closely to his torso as the pace of his hips hammered in more intensely.

“Aaaah aah ah aaha aah aaahaaahhh!~ Jaaaauunee!~” She hollered out with finality and tossed her head back shouting his name to the heavens as she came. Her chest arched upward pushing her large tits out as her body shuddered with an intense orgasmic release! 

Her walls clenched and squeezed his cock tightly making him groan and push into her one last time before cumming. Jaune rested himself upon his mother feeling her tits push up into his chest and feeling the rush of cum blast out of his member once again. Juliette mewled happily as she felt it; the rush of his highly potent seed coursing through his shaft and filling up her insides for the second time in a row. Her cervix made sure to clench tightly around his length making sure it was stimulated enough to coax more out. 

Jaune clenched his teeth and grunted out roughly as he held his mother close feeling her warm tight vaginal pocket suck the cum out of his length. He kept his waist glued to her pelvis feeling it shudder repeatedly inside her body, Juliette then wrapped her left leg around his waist causing him to roll on top of her body so she could hold him close as he came inside. The two made eye contact and brought their lips together once more in a heated incestuous embrace wrought with passion, Jaune continue to cum deep inside her quim feeling her womb up beyond capacity creating a small bulge of his semen in her stomach. 

Juliette relished the sensation and kept him on top of her as they finished riding out their orgasms together with tongues rolling together between their mouths.

“......and cut?” Junior announced and the cameramen, and women, all properly shut off their camera equipment  before rushing off to the building’s respective restrooms to ‘vent the pressure’ that accumulated during the production.

Jaune and Juliette finished cumming together and rested nakedly on top of each other basking in post-coital bliss. The former laid on his side behind her body spooning her while gazing into her lovely aqua eyes, Juliette kept one of his hands interlocked with hers and stroked it affectionately as she snuggled up close to him. Just then Junior arose from his director’s chair and walked up to them slouching as he did so. His erection was pressing uncomfortably in his pants and needed to be taken care of.

“Well then, *ahem* that was….wow.  Just wow is all I have to say. You two were really into the moment or into each other, I’m not passing judgement at all, but this does….clear our debts now. I have a feeling this will be the  biggest money maker in the Remnant porn market ever, I just hope the editorial remember to block out your names so that you don't get in trouble.” Junior said receiving slow understanding nods from both Jaune and Juliette as they rested together for another several minutes before getting up and leaving.

Soon after getting dressed they walked out of the club hand-in-hand ready to spend tonight together before Jaune had to return to Beacon. Junior had to go and take of business, both literally and metaphorically, right after they parted ways.

*******

While on their way back to the Bullhead port Jaune was about to bade his mother goodbye for the time being, he stood across from her with hands locked with hers and eyes gazing into each other like they were newfound lovers. A blush decorated Juliette’s face as she squeezed her son’s hands before pulling him into one final kiss. Jaune was pleasantly surprised at first and wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned it in full force. 

There standing in the middle of the Bullhead dock was mother and son holding each other like a man and wife. 

“Hhmmhh.” Juliette mewled subtly inside his throat and eventually pulled back from his face to greet him with a sweet loving smile. “Keep in contact with me from now on, okay? Things changed now and I know we both felt it during that production.”

Jaune nodded rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, huh, never thought I’d get to live out a rather perverted fantasy in live action. I mean, I do….love you too, you know. Where this will take us is kinda up in the air, but I am going to call you a lot more often from now on.” Jaune answered making Juliette pinch his cheeks cutely and lean in to nudge her nose against his own inEskimoo kisses.

“I know you will, if not then I’ll just bother you until you pick up your Scroll, dear. Remember, we are lovers now, can’t go back to being a simple mother and son after that. Besides I know I love you too, my precious dork. Hopefully whatever money they make from that will get Junior off our backs forever. I don't know a lot about the world of pornography except that maybe incest is a high-demand product, especially if your stash of naughty books from Mistral is anything to go by.”

Jaune blushed in embarrassment and gulped in nervousness.

“Let’s not bring that up, but for now I gotta head back to school. At least that’s one problem off our backs, but I am kinda worried about our identities getting leaked out.” 

Juliette waved him off with eyes rolled in a playful manner.

“I wouldn’t, worse comes to worse and heaven forbid it does…..we could just move away to that island together your father’s Grandfather left us in his will. Johnathan never did take up on it, largely because it’s a whole tropical island he’d have to set up as a retirement setting. He hated to  manage things like that and left the place collecting dust. Well, it’s goodbye for now, honey.” Juliette said with a sad whimper in her voice until Jaune pulled her in for another deep kiss.

One they shared till nightfall came and the last Bullhead docked prompting Jaune to haul his ass onto it.

Juliette wondered if there was really anything to worry about.

 

**Act 4**

 

******

Boy were they ever so wrong.

A few weeks later the truth about the two Arc family committing incest with each other became a widely known scandal hitting the internet. When one of Junior’s editorials was busy working it and trying to mask their identities he made a mistake and failed to censor out their names being ushered out. The distracting visuals of the intense sexual romp kept his focus off of that part leading to the upload bringing everyone’s eyes upon the two family members. 

Jaune was ousted and brought into his office by Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, he was confronted with the scandal making him hate Junior for the slip up. Ozpin told the boy that the Valean council wanted him out due to the scandal bringing unwanted attention to Beacon and casting Vale in a negative light. He was expelled, his dreams of being a huntsman were gone now and all that was left to treasure was his taboo relationship with his mother.

Saying goodbye to all of his friends, and  oddly enough being cheered on by Cardin and many guys for ‘tackling a legendary feat’, Jaune was on his way out of Beacon with only his friends and former-teammates as penpals now. Juliette was faced with scrutiny as well and worried for her daughters, fortunately there was no law in Remnant nor any kingdom in general regarding incest. Apparently it wasn’t a widespread worry in this dangerous Grimm-filled age, also no one had ever been stupid enough to actually commit it. She refused to believe she or Jaune were considered dumb for they fully knew the risks and loved each other all the same. 

Shunned by society Juliette was forced to move out of her home somewhere in the Anima continent, she had contacted her son and told him of the island that their forefather Arc had supplied them in his last will. It was a sovereign nation completely free of laws and scrutiny, not to mention it was a literal paradise island away from it all. They decided to meet over there.

The sisters learned of this sinful act, yet they were not angry one bit. As it turns out Juliette was right about their feelings regarding their brother; all seven of the blonde vixens held a candle for him and left their respective occupations and schools to meet with their brother and mother at the island. Reuniting with his siblings at the lavish modest two story house Jaune stood in the entryway facing all seven of his sisters as his mother Juliette. They were waiting for him with smiles on their faces. His heart soared into the sky when he saw them again and knew they must’ve each had similar feelings for the boy of their family. Sapphron, Ada, Iona, Violet, Azura, Indigo, and Vert, all of them pulled their brother into their open arms with smiles.

******

“Hey, hold on I got a call on my Scroll.” Jaune chuckled as he pulled from their hands, much to their cute protests , and brought it up to see it was Hei Xiong Junior. A scowl crossed his face, one matching his mother’s, as he picked it up.

“What is it, Junior? Come to tell us it wasn’t your fault?” Jaune asked bitterly.

“Technically no, it was my idiot of an editorial that forgot to censor your names. I already fired the guy and I didn’t call you to gloat. I called to make up for it, I know we screwed up and ruined your lives, so here’s a healthy stipend of very good news for you. Turns out the film was a HUGE success, people have been buying our downloads of the video nonstop and paying through the nose to get it. It was even given awards for best performances. Your film is the go-to fetish movie in all of the adult filming world.”

“That’s….good?” Jaune said awkwardly matching Juliette’s puzzled face with his own. “So what does that have to do with us?”

“I was getting to that. To make it up to you I’d like to first pay you off for your troubles, maybe a hundred mill in lien with do it, largely because the film’s made us that much richer. Second, I called to ask if you and your mother could do more. Make more movies, you have nothing left to worry about,right? YOu’d make a fortune off it if you produced more, the demand is just that high and it is actually sparking some lifeblood in the sex life of many of Mistral Kingdom’s people. Hell even Menagerie is entering heat season early because of it.”

Jaune and Juliette’s faces grew redder than a tomato after hearing this. The sisters simply snickered and crowded around to listen for more.

“Do..more? And make a fortune?” Jaune reiterated in uncertainty and looked to his mother for confirmation on what to do. Surprisingly she nodded wearing a sultry smile on her face.

“With that amount of money we could buy this island legitimately and never have to worry about money and other things ever again.” She explained making Jaune’s eyes widen in realization. 

“Junior, we’ll make our own studio and do this together with…..seven additional members of the family for me to ‘co-star’ with.” Jaune said making the girls all blush and huddle around him placing their arms all around their baby brother now turned stud. 

“I’m going to assume those they’re your sisters, right? If so, that’s hot. I’ll send you the money and the equipment we used so you can start producing from there and funnel the videos to me so I can sell them. We’re going to make a heck of a profit together, kid. Again, I can’t apologize enough for my editor’s idiocy leading to your troubles.”

“That’s okay, Junior, if anything…..” He looked to all of his sisters blushing as they leaned in for a kiss next to their mother. “.....I’d say it was destiny that this happened, because I couldn’t be happier with how it turned out.”

Just then all eight Arc women tackled the boy onto the floor desperate for a share of his lips, needless to say a ‘Family Friendly’ romp happened shortly after inside the house.

*******

With the reveals of his sister’s feelings for them and the admittance of his own incest fetish Jaune ‘reconnected’ with each of his sisters right there on the spot. His mother included herself into the naked romp making him relish the feel of their naked bodies pressing against him. They went at it all night long and eventually married Polygamy-style later on with the reveal from Juliette that she was officially pregnant with his baby.

Once they received the compensation money and the equipment they got right to filming, Jaune went with each sister, one after the other,for individual movies making them scream his name as they become fertilized by his seed. The movies he sent to Junior returned profits like crazy back to them making the family never have to worry about money again since they no live without worrying about shame. Although Jaune went about impregnating his sisters like he did his mother he promised himself he’d raise them right and be a great dad. His dream as a huntsman may have ended prematurely, but it also opened up the avenue to a much brighter one with his mother and seven sisters all basking in the incestuous love they now shared with their brother.

Somewhere down the line, RWBY with the addition of Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, who somehow magically became a girl, all opted to visit Jaune and work for his studio. But that was a story for another time.

 

**End of Chapter**

_**To be continued…..** _

 

AN:This has been for Mr What-If. Thanks for reading.


	2. Holiday Special (Jaune/ Juliette/Arc sisters)

  
  
  
  


**Jaune and the Arc Family’s Filmtime Adventure**

**RWBY**

**For Mr What-If**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter: Holiday Special!**

 

******

Previously…..

After running afoul of Junior and his establishment in the past Juliette Arc,the voluptuous mother of Jaune Arc and the seven daughters had her past come back to bite her. She had once wrecked Junior’s club some time ago and since then carried with her a debt she never paid. All this time she had been avoiding it until her son Jaune was dragged into it as well with his own debt to Junior having been unpaid. They were called to the nightclub where Junior reminded them of their debts and dangled Jaune’s occupation as a Beacon student over his head to convince the mother to pay. Though, he understand they couldn’t deliver payment through currency Hei Xiong offered another solution; porno.***

Jaune and Juliette were stumped by this and then  learned from Junior that he wanted them both to star in one together, namely with incest as the main attraction. At first, both of them were mortified and too shocked to even consider it despite one of them feeling a taboo sexual attraction for the other. The price they had to pay was too great and it seemed to be the only way out of this funk both Arcs found themselves, so reluctantly they went in on it and started production. 

What started out as a roleplay between the mom and son characters Jaune and Juliette played as led to hidden incestuous feelings coming out into the foray. Juliette had often fantasized about Jaune in her head sometimes when thinking of her late husband, and after seeing what her son packed in terms of length she felt her more lustful side come out at him. The woman had started blowing her son, making Jaune fall in love with the act and with her all over again, when she realized how much she loved his taste. Thus, the two willfully and quite enthusiastically engaged in debaucherous incestuous sex right in front of the cameras earning their mark in history. 

It all came to a head however when one editor’s mishap led to their names and identities getting leaked out causing a grand scandal. For reputation’s sake Jaune was forced to leave Beacon and go with his mother to an island they more or less owned thanks to their forefeather. Low and behold fortune struck when Junior called and informed Jaune that their real incest romp netted them millions due to demand. Then came the idea that Junior wanted Jaune to continue a live-streamed romp between himself and his mother, film production to keep income after using an initial several million to purchase the island and make it their own sovereign nation.

Now they were living the easy life with Jaune, ,Juliette, and all seven of his sisters making incestuous love on the camera to the amusement of millions. 

Until Christmas time came….

 

*******

 

“I’m home, everyone!” Jaune announced as he entered the lavish three story suite that was his island paradise home. He was a bit older now since he moved here with Juliette and his sisters. The formerly scrawny blonde student was currently about to be twenty, since coming here he’s been working out to hone his body and his stamina for more efficient sex movies with his women. Underneath his ever-present hoodie was a decently toned body rippling with muscle. His hair was pretty much the same except a little longer, his features were more prominently filled out giving him a masculine appearance. He walked in carrying a large sack of Christmas presents for his kids as well as ‘special’ gifts for his girls, but he blinked in wonder when he noticed the lights off and nobody was around in the darkness.

“Huh, even the Christmas lights are off. Tree too, I wonder whe-” Jaune spoke then was cut off by the sudden silky voice of one of his women. 

“Welcome home, honey.~” A voice greeted until a lamp light was turned revealing Juliette Arc sitting in a living room chair wearing a smile. The older woman, biologically his mother and officially his wife, stood up revealing she was wearing a rather skimpy Christmas-themed lingerie with her hair down. 

She was as beautiful as she ever was showing no signs of aging despite getting older and having a child from Jaune. Her figure was much the same except more voluptuous and filled out beautifully in hourglass shape.Her hair had grown longer draping down her shoulders elegantly like a goddess,her outfit was nearly entirely transparent in red with puffy trim around the edges of her arm wraps and long red stockings attached to a garter belt. A red ribbon choker was around her neck with a pair of jingle bells and her breasts, now large G cups, showed through her nightie uncovered as her mound was wrapped in a small ribbon-colored thong. 

Jaune immediately got hard just by looking at her.

“Hey there, Misses Arc.” He responded coolly trying not to show how excited he was as she walked over to him with sashaying hips. 

“Tell me, honey, have you been nice this holiday or……” Juliette purred when she walked up to him running a hand along his pants massaging his bulge. “......naughty?” 

Jaune smirked back and held a hand around her backside pulling her close as she continued rubbing up his crotch. The sight of her dressed in such a lascivious outfit had his libido going, he wanted to take her right here and now and plant her with another baby. Jaune smiled confidently at her and felt her hands begin undoing the hem of his pants.

“What do you think?” He asked in a suave cool manner making Juliette shudder as he pulled a hand around her head guiding her lips to his in a sweet loving kiss. Juliette immediately closed her eyes and proceeded to make out with her son/husband in steady passionate splendor.

“Mmmhmm.~” She hummed as her tongue pushed in to swirl around his while pulling down his jeans from his body. He was left in a pair of black briefs barely containing his throbbing erection. Jaune continued tasting her mouth and sucking gingerly on his mother’s tongue as he ran his hands along her body. 

Setting down the bag of Christmas presents he bought for his wives and the kids, yes he had children with a few of them at this point, Jaune pulled back from his mother’s hot warm tongue momentarily to pull his hoodie over his head. He revealed his nicely muscled torso to his purring milf of a wife, but when he finished shedding nearly all his clothing he saw Juliette hold out a hand to halt him from removing his boxers. 

“Come with me, it’s time I show you your present early, honey. You’ve been such a good husband and father this year that I feel you deserve to open it early.~” She cooed happily taking Jaune by the hand and leading him over to their shared master bedroom. Jaune could already guess what was waiting inside for him. 

Once they arrived Juliette pushed open the double doors to reveal a jaw-dropping sight to her loving blonde husband.

“M-m-mom…..? This is…..” Jaune dumbly trailed off with a slack-jawed expression as Juliette nodded before going over to the bed and posing along with the other seven Arc women that were Jaune’s wives. 

‘That’s right, honey, this is your Christmas present!” Juliette announced holding her arms out before all seven of Jaune’s sisters that were now married. 

Sapphron Arc, his second eldest sister and bisexual with a girlfriend back in Argus before she came here to marry her brother. She was loving spirited person with long blonde hair trailing down her shoulders and vibrant blue eyes. She had a sunny smile like her mother and intense love for Jaune. Around her body she wore a completely sexy outfit matching the rest of the sisters; at the top of her head were blush antler hats each one wore, on her legs were tight brown knee socks with darkened tips resembling Reindeer legs, around her body was a wide ribbon wrapping tightly around her chest with a red fluffy-trimmed thong hugging her pelvis. A fluffy Reindeer tail stuck out the back of it. 

It was a drop-dead sexy outfit that every Arc sister, now Jaune’s wife, all wore. 

“Nngghh. T-those outfits should be illegal.” Jaune whimpered feeling his erection push the fabric of his briefs apar literally tearing it open at the seams. The girls all giggled at the sight of it and salivated once they bore witness to the full erect state of Jaune’s massive penis. He had grown thicker and became longer since the first time he fucked their mother and knocked her up with a baby. Some of them got lucky with motherhood shortly after he married them, but now all were aching for a second Christmas honeymoon with the aim for their brother/husband to impregnate every last one.

******

“You first, go to your brother, Sapphron. You can tell him about your idea while we keep ourselves busy waiting for our turn.” Juliette purred to her  making the second eldest Arc woman get up and sashay over to her brother and lover with a smile.

Sapphron Arc-

“Jaune….I love you so much, honey.~” She breathed out with love and adoration clear in her voice as she closed in on him. 

“Sapph….” Jaune uttered back feeling his heart hammer wildly in his chest as he felt his second-eldest sister and additional wife wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him close letting their faces press into each other with lips squeezing together tightly in a wet warm embrace. She immediately closed her hands and melted into it wholeheartedly embracing her brother as their tongues meshed wetly together in a passionate make-out session. Jaune in turn pulled his arms around her waist pulling her closely making his penis push up into her stomach as Sapphron hiked up her right leg along his side. 

“Mmmmhhh!~” Sapphron moaned loudly as she started sucking feverishly on Jaune’s lips in hopes of getting his tongue out. Thankfully her efforts were rewarded when she pushed his own into her throat allowing her to suck on it in incestuous romance. 

She loved every taste of him, everything from his warmth and his saliva Sapphron wanted it all as their hands roamed around each other intimately. Jaune hummed back into her throat relishing the taste of her lips as they made out passionately on the bed. Jaune always had a crush on his second oldest sister Sapphron, growing up together she was the one that was closest to him and part of him, in his young naivete, thought they would be together at the end. Turns out reality didn’t work that way when she came out as a lesbian, or in this case bisexual. The fact that she had a girlfriend back in Argus didn’t bother him one bit but he was a little heartbroken to see that she had been charmed away by somebody else. He had grown up by that time and accepted it just fine, at least until the secret was out and suddenly she was here with the others all holding a candle for him. That realization made Jaune the happiest that he could be, he could be with his sister after being in love with her for so long and now he here was about to put a baby in her. A fantasy life he certainly was living out now and thanked Junior for unwittingly making it happen. 

“Mmmhhhhm! Haaahh….! Jaune….please….take me! I’m more than ready for you.~” Sapphron breathed in an elated gasp once their lips broke off from each other. 

She looked up into his eyes with want and adoration as she reached down and undid the ribbon covering up her breasts. With a tug of the knot she pulled it apart revealing her supple healthy pair of full D cup tits to him. Jaune felt his mouth water once he saw them, as much as he wanted to go straight to foreplay he knew he needed to breed his loving sister first.

“Wow, Sapph….hehehe, no room for the foreplay? I  kind want to suck on them now that I’m this up close to those melons of yours.” Jaune commented making her giggle until she playfully smacked the side of his head. 

“Knock me up first, baby brother. Then once I start growing our child you can feed me when I start producing milk.” She offered making Jaune’s libido become supercharged at the notion. He nodded and pulled himself up from her top and whipped out his member ready to fuck his sister and put a baby in her. He found out shortly after impregnating Juliette that Arcs had a surprising genealogy that prevented birth defects of any kind within incestuous offspring. He didn’t know how or why, but wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth at this knowledge. If anything it served to spice things up for himself and his family members knowing that he could breed them all without consequence. 

“Aaaahhh!~ Oooohhh!~” One of the girl’s voices came out moaning causing Jaune to briefly turn his head and see that the other Arc women were entertaining themselves while waiting for him.

Juliette had the eldest sibling,Ada, bent over her lap as if she was going to get spanked by her right hand. Instead, she constantly drove a pair of fingers into the wet folds of her snatch finger-banging the blonde woman and making her mewl while she did it. Ada’s beautiful face was red and flustered as she felt her mom drive her fingers into her quim pleasurably with expert knowledge. She was naked from the waist down and kicking her legs out playfully as her sopping cunt continued to get violated by the woman’s hand. 

“More, mommy! Moorree! Haaaahh!~” She cried out making a sexed-up expression as Juliette continued her services. 

Jaune then moved his head to see that all the other sisters were also getting entangled in incestuous lesbian debauchery.  

Iona, the most intelligent one of the bunch had her face buried into Violet’s lap eating her out. She stuck her cute fanny out in the air while she wiggled her face between her sister’s legs tasting her. Jaune could head the combined noise of Violet moaning loudly and the wet slurping noises Iona made tonguing her cunt. Then there was Vert, who possessed the fullest set of tits among the sisters, lean back massaging her breasts into her own hands while watching it. She was a curly-haired beauty with a mature figure and body made for breeding. She always fancied  Jaune the most out of all of them and longed to use her breasts on him tonight like she had done during all their meals. Her impressive pair of F cup sized tits would always be the soft fluffy pillows that would squish around his dick whenever they sat down at dinner time. The last pair of girls were the twins Azure and Indigo, currently they were entangled with each other in a heated sixty-nine arrangement while laying on their sides. One girl had her face smothering hungrily into the wet snatch of her twin sister, the other did the same thing with the exception of groping the former's ass into her hands. Their tongues hungrily worked into each other voraciously tasting each other’s vaginal nectar on their lips. Their bodies squirmed together in tandem harmony while moaning from underneath each set of legs wrapping around their heads. 

Jaune was feeling even more pent up just watching them, feeling the need to breed rise up, even more, he turned back to Sapphron and saw her sparkling blue eyes gaze into his lovingly with expectation. He then proceeded to grab her hips securely and guide his erect throbbing cock over to the damp set of nether lips waiting for his penetration. Sapphron even spread them apart using her fingers as the cockhead made contact with the pink wetness of her cunt..With a soft grunt and a hard shove Jaune pushed himself inside of his older sister encasing his meat completely in her vaginal depths, Sapphron squealed out in a gasp of breath and mewled accordingly to the sensation of being filled out by her brother’s magnificent dick. 

“Ooaaaahhhh! Oohh Jauney!~” She cried out arching her chest forward and pushing her tits into the air as her legs wrapped around his backside. She could feel her vaginal walls squeezing down hard on him with every grooving stroke of his hips that he delivered. Jaune groaned in pleasure at feeling the girl he had a longtime crush on squeeze him in even closer. His hands came around her backside pulling her up until they were fucking in seated uprightht position. Sapphron giggled and held her brother’s head close to her face letting her lips kiss and suckle along his neck while he pumped himself into her. 

Their lips eventually met once again and with it came a feverish make-out session between brother and sister, or rather man and wife. Jaune poured out all her his energy for Sapphron and ravished her mouth lovingly, she held onto him with legs locked tight around his butt while his hands lifted her body to pump into. The soft claps of skin echoed throughout the room as he rutted into her over and over again for roughly twenty minutes. Eventually, Jaune’s length pushed even further inside of Sapphron’s cervix resulting in his massive length plunging into her womb, she grunted loudly inside of his lips and tossed back her head to let out a collection of breathy moans and huffs. Her tits jiggled in front of his face making him anxious for them to grow and produce milk once he impregnates her. 

“Mmmnh mh mh mh mh mh mhaaaahhh!~ Jaune! I’m getting close!” She announced with a loud breathy moan. Her eyes closed in bliss and her mouth hung open in a wide circle as she felt her walls coil down on his dick some more. She could feel her cervix squeezing in on him over and over again desperate to milk her brother for his seed.

Jaune grunted pleasurably once he felt it, he was beginning to feel his end come too and thus started pumping his hips voraciously into his sister’s ass! Sapphron let out a loud mighty shriek of euphoria causing everyone else to turn their heads to see the girl approaching orgasm. Their bodies heaved wetly together in sexual bliss as they made loud skin-smacking noises with their movements, Sapphron struggled to control herself just a little bit so she could be able to speak to her brother/husband. Her stocking-clad legs clung to his buttocks even tighter as she leaned in closely touching his forehead with hers while he fucked her.

“J-Jaune….aaahh….I have a proposition for you. Mnnnh. How about….how about we bring in Terra? I want to bring into this and become part of our love nest, she loved me after all, so I’m sure she’ll love you just as much. We’re bisexual and very open-minded, not to mention she wants a baby like I do. So how about it, honey? Are you liking that idea? this?” She asked while hopping up and down breathing hotly into his face.

“Your old girlfriend? Will she even accept this,accept us, Sapph? I mean, you did marry me after leaving her, you know. Would she be alright with that idea?” Jaune asked and to his relief he saw her giggle before leaning in closer to rub his nose with hers. 

“She will and I want her to be with you, Jaune. Like I am, I married you because I always had a secret crush on you too. Now that we don't have to worry about the stigma of society or public reception, we can finally be together in a wonderful wide family. Polygamy is allowed on our sovereign nation, remember? I love you, and I always will, Jaune. Trust me when I say Terra will too. We’ll make it a fun threesome initiation when she gets here, I’m not going to happy until she’s having your baby.” Sapphron concluded making Jaune’s face light up and his heart melt at her words.***

He felt her words spark up his libido like crazy and couldn't resist pressing his lips hard into Sapphron’s mouth again resulting in another frenzied tongue-sucking make out session between brother and sister.

“Mmhhhmmhh! Hmmhhhh!~” Sapphron moaned loudly and hugged her arms around Jaune’s neck feeling her buttocks slap voraciously into his thighs. She was feeling her orgasm coming closer and her enjoying the sensation of her cervix squeezing around his meat. She was going to have a baby alright, she was going to have Jaune’s baby and that thought alone is what inevitably pushed her into cumming! 

“Nnggghhhh!” She screamed into Jaune’s mouth as her walls coiled down on his member 

“Hhgggnnh! Here it comes, Sapph! I love you!~” Jaune announced receiving an ‘I love you’ back from the woman as their hips slammed together one final time before the girl felt his shaft throb thickly with an onslaught of thick potent seed!

“Aaaaaaahhnnn! Ooohh Jaune!~” Sapphron hollered out loudly as she hugged her brother deeply feeling her pussy squelched and squeeze tightly on his throbbing member. She felt the gooey warmth of his sperm flood into her womb in abundance, over and over again she felt the thick ropes of his virile seed pump into her body. She loved the feeling and felt his little swimmers honing in on her vulnerable eggs. 

Sapphron bit her bottom lip in excitement and euphoria as she steadily came down from her climax and milked every last ounce of sperm she could from her darling husband and brother Jaune. She cooed peacefully in happiness as her body twitched and shook within his lap, Jaune’s fingers dug into the dough of her buttcheeks tightly as his member continued to pump into the blonde woman for another couple of minutes. When he was done he felt Sapphron collapse in his arms wearing a sexed out expression on her beautiful face. 

She slumped back onto the bed passed out and taking a moment to pull himself out of her Jaune saw that he was still nice and hard. 

Sitting back on his bottom he let out a small sigh of satisfaction and turned his head to face a very hungry looking Ada Arc crawling on the bed towards him ready for fucking.

 

Ada Arc-

 

“Hey there, baby brother.~” Ada purred sexily as she prowled over to his form with sexy wiggles of her hips. Juliette sat back with Ada’s juices still all over her face and a dreamy smile as she watched her eldest daughter sit herself on top of Jaune. 

Ada, the firstborn Arc daughter was practically a milf by any definition. She already had one of Jaune’s babies, a beautiful daughter she named Janna, it was at the start of their new life together here on this island. Jaune had married each woman of the Arc family and celebrated a week-long honeymoon pleasing all his wives and popping children into roughly four of them, five if you include Juliette. Thus, Ada was given a more motherly hourglass figure with most bouncy C cup breasts, slim waist and wide baby-bearing hips. She nearly matched Juliette in curvaceousness when comparing themselves. Her hair was still a bouncy shoulder-length fluff of golden curls similar to Yang Xiao Long, except short. Her gentle blue eyes spoke of maturity and maternal instinct, one that may surpass all the other sisters since she is the oldest. She placed herself on Jaune’s lap letting his member prod into her flat stomach as she held his face into her hands.  

“Hey yourself, sis. You honestly look so amazing right now. All of you. Feeling like having another baby tonight? Sapphron and her girlfriend idea, along with Mom’s choice of your outfits, have me in that mood already.” Jaune breathed back placing his hands around her waist and relishing the softness of her skin meshing with his. 

“Let’s see, I’m feeling rather kinky tonight. So how about you go alpha male on me and bend me over like a lion mating with a lioness. You’re a sex beast when you’re feeling dominant.” She suggested and Jaune nodded with a smile before lifting her off and letting her assume the position on the bed. 

Ada placed herself into a top-down bottom-up sex position in which Jaune held her face into the mattress surface while her rump stuck out up high. He closed in on her and held her wide perfect buttocks in one hand as he slid his turgid cock straight into her tight motherly pussy.

“Ooooaahhh! Yes! Hhhhhhh yes, Jaune!~” She cried out feeling her walls expand to welcome and squeeze down on her husband’s member. 

Jaune leaned himself over spooning her backside as he scooped her tits into his hands from above beginning bottoming out of Ada’s tight pussy. She moaned extra loud again as she felt his fingers knead and massage her tits, the impact of his pelvis slamming into her backside made them jiggle along with her body. The plethora of skin-slapping noises echoed out once again alongside Ada’s blissful moans. Jaune himself was simply having the time of his life fucking his oldest sister this way, she was more sensitive when he was dominant and her walls were really quite tight compared to everyone else. 

“Ooohhh, Ada! Hnnnggg.!~” Jaune grunted as he slammed himself back and forth into her body making her rock and moan to his thrusts.  They went at it for roughly ten minutes, Ada was screaming her head off with how good it felt having her baby maker plunged by her brother. The squelches of vaginal nectar continue spritzing out of her pussy whenever Jaune’s beef plunged back in, somewhere down the line she was beginning to feel her climax approaching and held out her hand signaling Jaune to stop. 

He was confused by this and waited to hear her piece as to what the reason may be. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him with a hungry face and flustered appearance. She was riled up and itching for that particular itch to be scratched.

“Jaune, remember when I said I was feeling kinky?” she begins with a bated breath. He nodded and she continued. “Well, I want you to fuck me in the ass tonight. Please, honey, I’ve been feeling that itch for anal sex for a little while now and only held it off until tonight for that extra spice.” 

Jaune looked intrigued and slowly withdrew his lubricated member from her quim leaving Ada to reach back and spread her ass open in invitation. 

“Fuck me, honey. Ream real good.” She purred making Jaune’s heart skip a beat in excitement, he reached over to her body running his hands along her wide supple butt as he guided his member over to the dark star that was her anus. She was virgin back here, that’s for sure, but Jaune was about to make her feel like a brand new girl all over again with this plucking of virginity. Resting the tip of his cockhead on the outer rim of her anus he then gently pushed into her rectal muscle making Ada’s body tense up with climax.

“Uuuggghhh!~” She screeched out and trembled in ecstasy making a mess of the bedsheets with her vaginal juices the instant Jaune pushed in. He waited for her to ride it out and saw her panting raggedly once she was done.

“Heheh, too spicy of a meatball, sis? Don't worry, I’m not pulling out, I’m going to make you comatose with how good it’s gonna feel.” Jaune snickered and steadily pushed in the rest of his length making Ada tense up and howl loudly in mind-numbing euphoria again. She didn’t cum this time but felt her body tremble with intensity and unbridled pleasure. 

Jaune’s cock was beefy enough to compare to a thick meaty sausage, or a horse dick, and it was currently stirring up Ada Arc’s sphincter and stretching her out in ways that could only ever fit him. She murmured hypnotically as she felt his cock stretch out her rectal muscles, he was only half way inside her ass when he decided to settle it there and begin pumping. His hands planted themselves on her ass cheeks and his hips began slapping back and forth gingerly in steady tempo. Soft wet smacks of skin slapping against skin erupted throughout the room again, everyone else was still engaged in lesbian incestuous debauchery while Juliette watched. 

Jaune felt more aroused seeing the jiggle of Ada’s butt cheeks ripple with every thrust he made, she humped and bounced herself back and forth into his body sputtering incoherently in orgasmic bliss.

“Aaaahh aaahhn naaahhnn!~Jaaaaunee!~” Ada cried out feeling her buttocks slap and jiggle to each of her husband’s thundering thrusts. Her anal cavity started becoming more sensitive leading to her sphincter clenching down on his member, she was getting ready to cum again and Jaune know it. 

He drew back one of his hands from her breasts and proceeded to slap Ada’s wide ass across making her tense up and cry out his name in orgasmic euphoria! 

“Aaaahhnnn!~” She howled out, tossed back her head till she was upright on all fours, her buttocks clenched and her mound gushed more vaginal fluids onto the bed. Jaune grits his teeth and bucked into her buttocks one more time before feeling the suction of her rectum push him over the edge.

“Aaagghhh! Here it comes, Ada!” Jaune cried out and slammed his pelvis into her behind to let out a thick gushing ejaculation. The older Arc sister trembled once again and felt the warm gooey seed of her brother fill up her insides. Her anus clenched and convulsed on him over and over again like it were a second pussy, she came hard and surrendered herself to the miasma of sexual bliss eventually fading into unconsciousness right there on the bed. She slumped her head down onto the bed leaving her rump glued to Jaune’s waist.

The Arc patriarch sighed in contentment and slowly pulled his member out of her gaping asshole, a trail of sperm oozing out followed and his member was now flaccid despite still being long.

“Well now, looks like it’s Iona time and I have just the solution to that, oh dear husband.” A bookish voice chirped out making Jaune turn to see the face of his other loving sister-wife; Iona. 

 

Iona Arc-

 

The intelligent bespectacled  Arc lady was youthful in appearance and inquisitive to boot. She had moderately-sized round glasses magnifying her beautiful teal orbs, her hair was long and straight trailing down her backside to her waist. Only a headband with the plush antlers was on her head along with the rest of the skimpy Reindeer outfit.

Jaune panted as she drew close to him leaving Viola on the floor panting and naked from the waist down.

“Darling husband, I have brought up a special tonic for your needs. Now I know you like to use your Semblance to supercharge your libido, but with the rest of us here and ready to bred I think a modification is necessary.” Iona explained bringing up a vial containing a pristine blue glowing liquid from…..somewhere on her person. 

Jaune didn’t want to know where she was hiding it, but felt aroused nonetheless. Iona approached him and handed him the vial, when he took she brought her hands back to her chest undoing her ribbon and letting it fall down exposing her humble D-cups to him. They were smaller than Sapphron to be sure, but Iona prided herself on her knowledge rather than her looks. 

“Io, you sure about this? I could just charge my aura using my semblance.” Jaune pointed out while eyeing the vial suspiciously.

“No no no, honey. By that point you finish satisfying the rest of us you’ll be too burnt out to have sex with our mother. She’s been over there watching you rut into Sapphron and Ada since you started, I don't think you want to keep her waiting any longer.” Iona explained to a nodding Jaune. He shrugged and tipped the vial down over his open mouth. The contents of the sparkling blue liquid drained down his throat followed by a quick gulping sound.

The instant he finished drinking off it his body felt completely refreshed! His eyes went wide in wonder as he literally felt like a new man again. He stood up and saw the mysterious energies of reinvigoration surge through his veins. His member suddenly hardened up to become stronger than steel and pointed upward at Iona’s face. 

“Eeeeeeee! It worked!~” She gushed feeling hornier the longer Jaune’s dick stared at her in the face. Quickly grabbing a wipe from someone in the room she rushed back and cleansed Jaune’s cock like she were polishing a large wooden pole.

“Uunghh. Ooh wow, that felt good, Iona, but why did you wipe me up?” Jaune asked with a chuckle and looked down to see her remove her glasses from her face and set them down under the bed. She faced Jaune with an entrancing stare and smiled coyly before licking her lips. 

“It’s because you just fucked Ada in the ass, I didn’t want to smell or taste that on you, honey, even if the Arc genealogy prevents diseases of every kind. It actually makes me want to use our DNA for a healing cure, but enough about that.” She said standing up and gently pushing Jaune back down with a shove of her right foot. She pulled down the panties she was wearing exposing her clean-shaven mound and spread open her pussy lips exposing her wetness. 

She turned around exposing her cute heart-shaped butt to her husband then slowly hunched down over his pelvis aiming to engulf his mound in her twat via reverse cowgirl style. Jaune chuckled as he saw her shudder when the head of his dick made contact with her vulva. Iona then surprised him by grabbing his ankles and pressing herself down entirely in one hard slump!

“Haaaah!~ Jauney!~ Ooohh yess! The size, shape, and girth, everything you have is one hundred out of ten!” She shrieked out analytically making him chuckle some more before her buttoocks started rising and falling down onto his waist. Iona rested her bent legs around the sides of his hips and steadied herself holding his knees, her bottom began picking up the pace in her reverse cowgirl fucking. 

Jaune winced and sighed in pleasure as he felt the smooth wet vice that was her walls repeatedly swallow him up. He started huffing and gasping in pleasure while Iono simply started slamming her butt down onto his waist.

“Haaaah aah aaahn aaahhn! Jaune…..I want a baby! Just like Sapphron I didn’t get one during the honeymoon. Now is the perfect time to breed us, honey, I even took fertility pills to make sure it happens. Granted your potency is still large, but I want a one hundred percent chance!” Iona stated humping her body even faster to where buttocks slapped repeatedly into Jaune’s waist. 

“Nnggghhhh! You got it, Iona. Huaaaahhh!~” Jaune groaned out as he felt his member push into her pink wet flesh repeatedly pushing up into her cervix until her womb opened up to welcome him in. Just like with Sapphron Iona’s insides were begging Jaune to impregnate them. Her buttocks smacked and squished voraciously against his waist, she increased the pace while hunching herself up on her feet determined to increase the friction. Her bottom would slam down engulfing his member into her folds where it would push right up to her cervix. Every time it did Iona would moan loudly behind closed lips and feel that much close to cumming.

Since their honeymoon she felt stretched out by her brother’s dick, it touched every sensitive erogenous zone inside her body lighting her nerves on fire in the best of ways. She loved Jaune and loved what he did to her. Her mouth started creeping open and hanging agape as she bounced herself more wildly onto Jaune’s dick. Her walls soon started squeezing even more tightly around his member as booty rapidly slammed down onto his waist, the girl’s long hair tossed about with her movements and soon came the loud squeal of her voice

“Aaaaaaahhhh!~ Jaaauune!~ Honey, I’m close!” Iona squealed out loudly and squinted her eyes shut in ecstasy. Her husband/brother got the mischievous idea when he saw the large across from the bed mounted on the wall. 

Mustering his strength Jaune reached down and grabbed Iona’s thighs into his hands then lifted her up as he stood up on his feet. Iona panicked slightly at the elevation but was safely mounted fully on her husband’s cock to prevent her from falling. That didn't’ stop her from grinding her cooch onto his meat and relishing the feeling of gravity pushing her down even further.

“Uuuaaahh!~” She sputtered out incoherently until she saw her reflection in the mirror, one of herself picked up and facing forward mounted on her husband’s large cock. For some reason, this turned on, revved her engine even harder as she was now watching herself get fucked. Her body started grooving more fluidly up and down along his length memorizing the sight of his sausage blurring in and out of her wet quim. 

“Heh, enjoying the view, honey?” Jaune asked with a suave voice and held up her legs with his hands keeping her spread wide open for the view.

“Yeesssss!~ Oooaaaahhh!~” Iona cried out and started shaking violently in precluding orgasm! Her body started trembling and her legs pointed out with toes curling. In no time at all she felt her walls clamp down voraciously on her husband’s throbbing dick making Jaune grunt and howl as he felt the pressure build up. Once she let out another wail of ecstasy she tossed her head back and trembled with an intense orgasm! 

“Nnnggghhh! Here  it comes, Iona!” Jaune announced feeling the squeezing pressure to be too much, he bucked his hips upward into his sister-wife’s tight gushing pussy one last time before cumming. His balls bloated and his shaft pumped deep inside of Iona’s womb sending thick blasts of sperm straight into her uterus!

“Eeeaaagghhh!~ Yess! Impregnate me, darling! I want as many children as you can give me, aaaaaahhhh!~” Iona cried out in ecstasy as she shook and trembled constantly in orgasmic bliss. Her pussy convulsed and gushed out her vaginal fluids while also sucking up the cum from Jaune’s length. The loud throbbing sounds of ejaculation continued for a solid minute until Iona passed out from the ecstasy.

Once she slumped Jaune carefully let her fall onto the bed in a near-comatose state. 

“Wow, you rocked her world good. My turn.~” A voice purred causing him to turn and see Violet crawling up to him licking her lips and untying the ribbon on her tits. Out came a plump pair of C cups complete with puffy nipples.

 

Violet Arc-

 

“Ooohhh yeah, that feels so good.~” Jaune moaned as the sporty Arc sister rubbed the mounds of her chest along the sides of his cock. He sat off the edge of the bed with her kneeling at the side cupping her doughy breasts around his shaft. The way she massaged them slowly and expertly had Jaune feeling rock hard instantly.

Violet Arc was a sporty more tomboyish Arc sister, she wore purple and sought excitement most of the time of the day. Her figure was more athletic than petite but nicely proportioned all around with slim waist and wide hips. Her tits were basic C-cup sized, but the girl knew how to use them well. Her hair was medium length like Ada’s except more wily and elegantly fluffed out in a more womanly style. She smirked to herself when she saw her husband’s head toss back moaning in bliss at the feeling of her breasts squishing up against him. 

“He he hehe, like that, don't ya, Jaune?” She asked snickering and received a thumbs up from him. This goaded her into squeezing her tits harder around his length making Jaune huff and pant even faster. 

“Nggghhhh! Vi! Oh you make it feel so good.~” Jaune moaned as the girl swiped her tits up and down along her brother’s throbbing dick. She could feel the warmth and pulsations surging through the large piece of meat thanks to his natural stamina and Iona’s tonic. Her eyes veered down at the sight of his large bulging balls making her lick her lips in excitement at the thought of getting pregnant again. 

Turning them back up to look at Jaune she smirked and angled her head lower so that she could breathe over his dick. Her enhanced sense of smell picked up the scents of both Iona and Jaune’s sperm, there was even a dabble of his last ejaculation coming out from the tip. Violet could no longer resist and latched her wet hungry lips onto the cockhead.

“Mmnnnhh! Vi…..so we’re going there, huh?” Jaune asked whimpering in pleasure as she nodded. 

The woman’s hands placed themselves against his inner thighs spreading them apart and freeing up space for herself. She salivated at the unrestricted sight of his dick remembering how it plowed her the first time around a couple of years ago giving her their precious daughter Lavender. Smirking coyly Violet lowered her head down even more and swallowing her husband’s cock all the way into her throat. She heard Jaune groan pleasurably on contact and felt his hands reach the back of her head pulling her deep. 

“Mmmmnnnh.~” She hummed and closed her eyes focusing her efforts on vibrating her throat. The tight wet passage of her throat squeezing around his dick sent Jaune’s mind reeling, out of all the sisters Violet was the most enthusiastic when it came to blowjobs. She closed her eyes and pressed her face even deeper resulting in her nose touching  Jaune’s fuzzy navel. 

She gagged a little bit and ran her tongue along the mount of length inside her gullet. Her spongy wet throat muscles squeezed and coiled tightly around his length giving him a sense of pleasure that could only rival an actual pussy, then she started bobbing her head into his lap. The tight wet suction of her lips glided across his shaft stimulating his member even more, Jaune leaned his head back huffing pleasurably as he enjoyed the feeling of his sister/wife throating his phallus. Loud squelching noises came out as well as Violet’s moans as she wetly sucked Jaune’s meaty length.

“Mmh mh mh mh mh mhhhhh!~” She hummed making him gasp again as she kept this up for solid several minutes while fingering her own cunt. While she blew her brother’s throbbing dick Violet reached under the body and started fingering her cunt. She continued this for a couple more minutes until she suddenly broke off from his twitching member with a pop of her lips.

“Oooh I can’t wait now, as much as I want to gulp your jizz down, honey, I want you to put a baby in me instead.” Violet cooed excitedly as she rose up and hopped onto the bed with legs spread wide. 

Jaune felt jitters of arousal and excitement course through him again as he stood up off the bed and faced her. Violet’s taut fresh velvet pussy became spread and waiting from him. Her hands gripped the back of her legs keeping them hoisted in the air like an animal ready to breed. While Jaune marveled at the sight and brought up his member he then saw an impressive display of flexibility when she bent them even further back bringing her ankles to her head.

“Hehehe, I used to be a gymnast after all. Now, take that meat stick of yours and do me mating press style, babe. I wanna feel knocked up again.” Violet tased making Jaune’s inner lust surge forth causing him to pounce on top of her with his weight pressing into her frame and cock pushing aggressively into her cunt.

“Haaaaaahhh!~ Oooh hell yess! Honey!~” Violet shrieked out in ecstasy as she felt his cock push into her folds and spread out her vaginal cavity. She felt spread wide and titillated beyond belief, Jaune’s cock had pushed into her quim all the way reaching her cervix as her walls started milking him for his worth.

“Unngh! Here I go, baby.” He grunted and planted his hands down outside of her face making his hips push powerfully into her from above. Her legs started dangling back and forth with the clapping sounds of his pelvis smacking her waist. Violet tossed her head constantly to the sides moaning and huffing in unbridled ecstasy as he filled her.

“Oooohh yesss! Yess! Fuck me, Jaune!~” Violet cried out with a sexed out expression, she clung her arms around his broad backside while his hips gingerly hammered into her mating press style. His large balls slapped against her upturned ass, his member pushed savagely into her moistness repeatedly penetrating her womb. And lastly Violet felt one orgasm after another hit her body whenever her brother touched a sweet spot inside her pussy. 

“Uunh uuh uh uh uh uh uh uaaannn!~” She gasped and moaned as they rocked back and forth in fast-paced sex, this carried on for several more minutes until the woman felt her end approaching. For all her stamina and athleticism, she was still an early cummer when it came to Jaune. Tossing back her head and moaning loudly Violet let out a might shriek of ecstasy and came one more time!

Her cervix squeezed tightly around Jaune’s thundering length making him groan loudly and hug her shoulders deep into his chest as his balls began to throb. Her vaginal muscles were tugging tightly on his meat desperate to milk for precious seed when Jaune slammed his pelvis into her once again before finally cumming.

“Uunngghhh! Here you go, I love you, Violet!” Jaune announced making her heart swell when she heard it. She arched her chest upward scraping her tits against his pecs as she felt his member saw into her cervix before cumming. Thick splashes of sperm pumped intensely into her snatch filling up her womb quickly and bloating it to the point of having a bulging stomach. Violet came several more times in the middle as she felt every thick spurt of Jaune’s virile seed pump into her greedy snatch

Violet mewled loudly as she felt each thick rope of sperm pump straight into her babymaker, she foresaw a pregnancy in the future and it made her very happy. Jaune’s body continued to heave and press voraciously against her frame for another couple of minutes, cumming endlessly as he did so, until Violet passed out due to the overwhelming wave of euphoria. Once she went ragdoll Jaune relaxed and slowly pulled out of her, another thick creampie oozed out from her spread legs and gaping vulva. 

“Next!~” Jaune asked and turned to see the twins, Azura and Indigo, crawling up to him next. 

“Our turn, darling!~” Both twins said in unison as they reached for Jaune’s cum-coated member. 

 

Azura and Indigo-

 

The twins Azura and Indigo were one in the same, both girls were bouncy youthful women with long blonde hair tied back into thick overhead ponytails. One had flat bangs covering her forehead cutely with a more refined elegant look, the other had wily spiky bangs over her forehead with a more outgoing rebellious look. Both girls had the matching color of aqua blue light-colored eyes and smiling youthful faces. 

At the same time they peeled off their ribbons from their matching set of D-cup tits, both of them had grown bigger since Jaune knocked each of them up which led the girls having twins each. Parenting wasn’t so difficult for them since their children were still young and the Arc women had plenty of experience when taking care of their siblings growing up. 

“Hope you’ll please plenty, darling.~” They said in unison as they quickly pulled off their Christmas-theme panties becoming fully naked save for the Reindeer stockings and garter belts attached to them. 

Azura, the more regal one took the left side of Jaune’s dick and started running her tongue up slowly along the side. Indigo, the wild one took the right side of his massive dick and did the same, all while both girls held a bloated testicle into each of their hands massaging them.

“Mmnnngghhh!~” Jaune moaned pleasurably and loudly when tossing back his head. The girls swirled their tongues slowly along the sides of his shaft in unison, the warm wet spongy sensation being doubled only made Jaune feel nirvana. Then Azura decided to change things up and stroke his meaty phallus with both of her hands, her lips came up to the top of his dick leading to her inhaling some of it into her mouth. 

“Hhhmmhh!~” she moaned tastily as she started blowing him, Indigo got the same idea and wrapped her hands around the other half of his length anxiously waiting for an opening so she could take his knob into her own mouth. Her hands started stroking the skin of his shaft pleasuring Jaune’s length alongside Azura’s as she waited for her turn. Thankfully it didn’t take long.

Azura saw her sister's hungry eyes and popped her lips off Jaune’s cockhead letting Indigo wrap her lips around it next and work it into her mouth hungrily.

“Mmhhhh mh mh mh mh mhhhhh!” She hummed tastefully in exotic delight and eventually alternated with her sister by popping herself off next. The two took turns in sucking off their brother and husband, both operated in tandem in regards to thought and instinct. Jaune gripped the sheets of the bed moaning pleasantly as his dick was being sucked off by both of his adorable twin sisters. 

The wet sucking sounds continued for some time until they both felt the primal urge to breed with their brother. Both of their lips were squished wetly together around his cockhead currently running their tongues over it until they popped off of it in unison.

“We want the real thing! Take us now, Jaune!” They both said in unison surprising each other until Azura brought up her right  hand for a game of rock,paper, scissors.

“Winner gets to ride it first.~” She smirked teasing Indigo as she brought up her hand next. The two played a quick round resulting in Azura winning. “Yay!” 

“Bitch.” Indigo muttered as she saw her twin hop up on Jaune’s lip and lower herself onto his waist in cowgirl position. The sight of Jaune’s meat pushing into her wet folds titillate Indigo greatly and made her impatient to feel it.

“Oooh aaaahhhh! Yes! Jauney!~” Azura hollered out with her head tossing back wearing a delirious smile on her face. Not wanting to be left out or outdone Indigo settled for being eaten out by her husband’s tongue and got up to straddle his head in reverse cowgirl position facing her moaning sister.

“Work that magical tongue of yours, baby. Make me scream like you did the first time you took me and sis at the same time.” Indigo cooed seductively and rested her mound on top of Jaune's face. 

The blonde husband of many wasted no time in reaching up and grabbing her hips to pull her down even further onto his lips. He went to work pushing apart her vulva with his lips and sucking the moistness out of her cunt making Indigo writhe and moan pleasurably immediately. Azura purred in euphoric excitement as she wiggled her hips into Jaune’s pelvis feeling his throbbing meat push into her cervix like it did all the others. She started hopping up and down on it slamming her buttocks into his thighs and making slapping noises as she felt him fill her up completely. Her cheeks jiggled and her tits swayed at the same time Indigo’s did. Both girls were writhing and moaning as they rode their brother husband loudly. 

Indigo would grind her snatch snugly on his lips feeling his tongue swirl around inside of it sending shivers up her spine. She cooed and sputtered as she came already on his writhing tongue tickling her sweet spots, Azura simply rode Jaune’s dick for all it was worth. She was frantically pounding her bottom onto his legs and riding him wildly with body grooving back and forth. Her moans of pleasure were constant and came out every time she pushed her pelvic bone deep into his waist feeling him push into her womb.

“Aaaaahhh aaah aaaahhnn!~ Jaaauune!~” Azura cried out fast approaching climax as she bounced her body frantically on him. 

“Mmnngghh! Oohhhhh baby! I’m gonna lose it! Haaaaahhh!~” Indigo hollered out just as loudly and leaned forward with her buttocks smothering Jaune’s forehead as he continued to eat her out. She was up close to her sister and the two of them felt enough ‘intimacy’ in the room to share in on each other in another lesbian moment. Azura cupped her twin’s chin lifting her head up to meet her  lips in a wet tongue-sloshing embrace. 

Both girls moaned into each other’s mouths while their tongues rolled over each other constantly in wet lesbian bliss. Their moans came out in sequence with both sisters swapping spit erotically as they bounced and grooved along Jaune’s frame. Indigo rode his face for another several minutes feeling his tongue work wonders on her insides, she was about to lose it for good until she heard Azura moan loudly in her face and  break off from her lips to howl out her orgasm.

“Oooaaaahhhh!~” Azura cried out in ecstasy and shuddered in a profound climax. She bucked down hard on Jaune’s hips squeezing her pelvic muscles tightly around his length causing him to overload.

“Nnngghhh!” Jaune groaned out loudly from underneath Indigo’s body sending vibrations into her sensitive womanhood as Azura came. He himself felt his orgasm hit him like a truck causing his pelvis to buck upward into the girl’s bottom, Azura writhed in ecstasy as she felt Jaune’s penis throb thickly inside her quim sending thick ropes of sperm straight into her body!

“Yeasss! Yesss! Darrrling!~ Aaaaahh!~” She shrieked out tossing  back her head and shouting to the moon. Indigo could hear the loud throbbing noises of his sperm flooding into her twin’s uterus pumping enough into it so that a belly bulge started forming.

Azura slowly came from her heightened state of euphoria and passed out in post-coital bliss, her body slumped backward off of Jaune’s meat letting it plop out of her cunt wetly in a gooey bridge of seed. Indigo saw this as her moment of her truth.

“Mine! Sorry, sis!” she shouted pushing Azura off of Jaune and making her roll onto the floor gently in a comatose state. The wilder of the twins quickly positioned herself to mount her husband in reverse cowgirl style while he was still rigid. She was still sensitive from the cunnilingus he gave to her, his magic tongue already had her riled up. 

She hastily guided her bottom over his waist and appropriately pushed herself down onto him impaling her sensitive cunt With a loud pop of wetness she successfully sheathed her pussy entirely around Jaune’s erect dick.

“Aaaaahhhh!~ Oohhh yeahh!~ Unngh.” Indigo moaned loudly wearing a deliriously happy face on her mug and began rutting herself back and forth in reverse cowgirl style. She bit her lower lip and hummed pleasurably as she kneaded her buttocks along his abs feeling his cock stir up her insides like it did Azura. Indigo didn't’ last long for she was now slapping her butt rapidly on his waist feeling frenzied with lust and want for her husband. Jaune simply grunted quietly in his breath feeling another, mildly painful, ejaculation coming up. Indigo’s twat was exceptionally tight and squeezed voraciously on his meat as she rode him wildly.

“Haaah aah aah ahhh!~” She hollered out moving even faster and creating loud slapping noises of her skin colliding with his. For minutes more this continued until she felt her end approaching, Jaune sensed this and reached over to grab ahold of Indigo’s hips massaging them as she ground herself hard into his lap. This angle made his member reach in even deeper causing her walls to spread further and tighten around his length, he had pushed into her cervix and touched her sweet spot making the girl shudder violently as she came!

Tossing back her head she let out a mighty wail of ecstasy and felt her pussy clamp down hard on Jaune’s dick causing him to erupt. 

“Aaaaaaahhh!~” She howled out until Jaune sat up and grabbed her head so that he could turn her face into his for a deep tongue-sucking kiss. She immediately melted into it as her cervix started squeezing him for his seed. She mewled loudly when feeling the warm spunk enter her fertile depths pumping thick amounts of sperm over and over again ensuring she would be pregnant later on.

“Mnnngghh!~” She mewled inside of his lips as they rode out their climax together until she passed out like her twin. 

With a slump Indigo collapsed to the side next to Azura, both girls panted raggedly while wearing flustered stickly faces. Their cunts oozed an abundance of Jaune’s cum while they recovered.

“Heh, okay….sorta feeling like I’m on my last legs here. So…..” He turned to see Vert and Juliette prowl up close to him. “....let’s make this special, Vert.” Jaune suggested until the curly-haired buxom blonde pushed his chest to make him lay on his back.

“Oh, I intend to, Jaune. Watch me.” She said this as she stood up over his body with legs spread wide and pussy lips spread open wearing a smile.

 

Vert-

 

With a loud *Schlup* noise of utter wetness Vert lowered herself down onto her brother's thick throbbing length.

“Mmnnnghh! Oh yess, this is what I’ve been craving since the start of tonight. I love you so much, Jaune, my precious younger brother.” Vert mewled as Juliette got behind her and pressed her body closely to her backside pushing her large breasts up against her daughter’s. Vert felt startled at first then turned her face to the side to see Juliette looming in and latching her lips  hungrily onto Vert’s mouth.

“Hhmmhhhh.~” Juliette moaned into her face and languidly pushed her tongue into Vert’s mouth tasting her youngest daughter in an erotic incestous lesbian embrace. Jaune stirred and felt life resurge back into his meat as he watched both of wives, mother and daughter, make out hungrily in front of him.

“Oh that is hot, never ever get tired of seeing it.” Jaune muttered as he felt Vert begin moving herself along his waist quickly picking up her pace. Soon her body started humping up and down voraciously on him bouncing herself wildly onto his dick. Juliette knew this was exciting Jaune a lot, she could tell his member throbbed angrily inside of Vert’s tight pussy. Soon her girl was frantically humping her brother feeling his member push and stir inside of her deepest parts, Vert’s moans and grunts came into the older woman’s lips as they both heard Jaune breathing coarsely in ecstasy.

“Mnnggh! Mmh mh mh mh mhh! Ooohh Vert!~” Jaune groaned ou loudly until he saw Juliette’s hands come around Vert’s well-developed body. Vert stood out amongst the other Arc daughters, she was a girl that developed earlier and maintained a rocking hourglass figure by the age of fifteen. All the boys ogled her but only one male was ever on her mind; Jaune. Like all the other sisters each one held a candle of a sort for the doofus wearing a bunny hoodie, and though they weren’t happy that Jaune and Juliette were uprooted due to editorial idiocy they did consider this new avenue of life a miracle. Now they could have him all day every day in paradise luxury here on the island.

“Ooaaahhh! Jaune….mmmmhhh!~” Vert moaned loudly after breaking off from Juliette’s wet hungry lips. The mother grabbed the girl’s cheeks again and smiled coyly before shoving her tongue down the younger girl’s throat. Vert just accepted it and started sucking hard on it back, Juliette’s fingers became busy with kneading her dull DD-cup sized breasts, which are now growing into E cups due to having her baby more recently just a couple of months ago.

Her body voraciously bounced and rode Jaune wildly for the next fifteen minutes, the entire time doing this Juliette groped her daughter’s tits and made out with her languidly for Jaune’s amusement. The trio of family members continued to moan and writhe together in sexual intimacy with Vert grooving her pelvis more strongly along Jaune's waist feeling his member push deep into her quim sending her mind into blissful shreds. 

This carried on until he hit her sweet spot again making the combination of pleasure coming from her mother and him prove to be too much. She started rutting her hips furiously into Jaune’s waist feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh aaaaahhhh!~ I’m coming! I’m coming, Jaune! Please give me another baby!~” Vert cried out in ecstasy and slammed herself down on his member one final time before coming. She grit her teeth and squinted her eyes shut as she felt felt cervix squeeze down hard on his length! So too came the usual result of her wailing out in ecstasy as Jaune succumbed to climax. He bucked hard into her cunt several more times before coming like a firehose unleashing a thick ultra-potent torrent of sperm straight into her babymaker like all the others!

Vert wretched and shuddered intensely as she felt him cum so much inside her body. She could feel the gooey warmth flow through into her womb fertilizing her eggs and cementing her return to motherhood again. She shuddered in orgasmic bliss a few more times on top of his lap within Juliette’s arms until she eventually felt her consciousness leave her body. Slumping down against her mother’s chest Vert passed out wearing a deliriously happy smile as she slept peacefully.

With a wet pop her pussy dislodged his member after she fell back leaving only Jaune and Juliette awake and ready for the ‘Final Round’. 

“Well, she’s going to be out for awhile, I can’t imagine how she’s going to feel once you start reaming her when she starts  showing.” Juliette teased as she closed in on her son, the love of her life, her husband and father of her newest child. She was ready to have more again and really treat the new Arc patriarch like a king with her and the other girls as his loving wives.

“Santa needs her milk, honey. So sit up and let out that ‘sword’ of yours stick out so I can get something to drink.” Juliette cooed as she lowered her head down to his lap where the engorged head of his cock touched her hungry lips.

 

Juliette Arc-

 

Both Arc family members were covered in sweat from the constant sex going in the room, Juliette was still ready,willing, and able to be impregnated by Jaune once again. She had been occupied with the sisters all night long watching him mate them like the proud dominant ‘Daddy’ of the family. The entire room reeked of the stench of sex with those two having most of the scent on them. 

Juliette breathed excitedly as she slumped down to her son’s lap rubbing her lips gingerly against the top of his dick. She parted her lips wide open and lowered her head into his lap swallowing his entire foot long cock in one go.

“Mmnnnghh!~ Hhaaahhh, Mom!~” Jaune grunted out as the warm wet cavern of her throat sheathed his entire meat in one fell swoop. His balls still felt full and throbbed with growing stimulation as he felt the wetness of his  mother’s mouth swallow him whole, she had practiced so much on him following their marriage. 

This Mama Arc became a happy mother and wife faithfully serving her husband using the mastered art.

“Hmmmmhhh. Mmh mmh mmhh mhhhm.~” Juliette moaned as she started bobbing her head slowly back and forth, she chose this pace so her lips could graze the skin of his cock tightly instead of rushing. She could feel Jaune whimpering in pleasure. ‘That’s it,honey, shoot that seed down my throat. I know you have plenty to spare to deposit inside of me after that.’

Juliette wetly sucked harder on his dick making her head rise and fall into his waist repeatedly with wet loud popping noises of her lips. Jaune squirmed underneath her as her hands spread his inner thighs apart allowing his balls more space. She hungrily started pushing her head down into his waist, his cock blurred in and out of her hungry mouth leaving it extremely lubricated whenever it left her lips. The Arc woman humped her face into her husband’s pelvis practically gripping his hips as she slammed herself into it. The bed started shaking to the intense rocking motions of Juliette’s face inhaling her son’s dick, the suction of those pouty kissers pulled the skin on his member snugly in unrivaled pleasure. Bobbing her face into his waist some more she eventually pulled Jaune into climax and made him bolt up to grab her head hugging her face in as he blew.

“Aaaaaagghh!~ Oooohhh here it comes! Suck it all down, mom!” He hollered out with face screwing up in utter pleasure. His member throbbed thickly with ejaculate and Jaune’s balls steadily pumped the flow of seed right down into the woman’s gullet like a machine.

Juliette mewled contently as she swallowed every last drop down the hatch, her tongue swirled around the ropes of seed pumping down her throat as he held her face there in his lap. Jaune grunted and huffed in euphoria as he felt his mother suck his ember hard until he stopped cumming.

“Ohhh yeah….” He sighed in contentment and let go of his hands letting Juliette pick herself up from his waist. She sat up on her knees with mouth open showing the pool of pearly white inside. Her tongue came up swishing the sperm like warm butter until she inevitably closed her lips to swallow down the rest in one big gulp. 

“Mmmhh, always delicious, and nutritional. That enchanted sperm of yours will be a godsend to give your pregnant wives while they're conceiving, Jaune. But for now…..” Juliette trailed off and rolled onto her back with legs spread wide apart before her son’s enamored eyes. “....focus on putting another one in me, honey. Come here and give your mother some loving. I love you, Jaune!” 

Jaune felt his heart melt even more at hearing her words and all but lunged at the woman that he married. He pounced on Juliette’s form in missionary position wasting no time in pushing his turgid, albeit sensitive, length into her waiting quim. With a loud squelching sound of wetness, his mammoth-sized dick plunged wetly into Juliette’s cunt making her arch her chest upward in reaction.

“Oooooohhhh yess! Oohhhh…..~” She hollered out feeling her chest heave as her heart rate increased. Jaune’s length filled her to the core. Juliette relished the sensation of his member stretching out her walls in such a way, the surface of his meat touched up every sensitive weak spot inside her pussy making her wrap her legs around Jaune’s body as he laid on top of her.

“Uunnngghh! Huff….mom...no, Misses Jaune Arc. Merry Christmas.~” Jaune breathed out in a seductive suave manner as his face hovered just above her own. Juliette reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck just as her ankles locked behind his butt. Juliette looked absolutely happy seeing him up close and feeling him inside her filling her womanhood to capacity. Her cervix opened up and allowed him entry into her womb, Jaune groaned when he felt the difference and steadied his legs to keep her thighs pushed outward. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, honey. By all means…..” Juliette leaned in closely grazing her lips against his when she spoke the next part. “....plant another baby in me.” She licked her lips and mashed them into his mouth leading to a raucous make out session between husband and wife. Jaune closed his eyes and hummed breathily into her face as their lips suckled each other frenziedly in wet oral bliss.

Tongues came out into their frenzied lip-lock resulting in Juliette hungrily swallowing her son’s tongue into her mouth. She kissed and ravished him to her heart’s content as he began pumping himself back and forth in a steady pattern. His pelvis would raise up then slam into her with a moderate amount of force making her hop up between him and the bed underneath. 

“Mmmh mhh mh mh mh mhhhhm!~” Jaune grunted each time he slammed into her this way, the tight spongy vortex of his mother’s pussy coiled wetly around his member pleasing him sensationally. 

“Ooaaahh haaaaahh! Jaaauuune!~ Mmhhm! That’s it, right there, ravage me however you like, darling!~” Juliette hummed out pleasurably in an utterly erotic voice. Her frame shifted and writhed underneath his powerful thrusting hips, her pussy repeatedly took the full length of his member plowing deep inside of her as they fucked like this for another half hour. 

Jaune eventually reached down and grabbed her buttocks into his hands pulling her mound deep into his pelvis and making his cock push against the walls of Juliette’s womb. Her buttocks clenched and her toes curled as her legs dangled tightly around Jaune’s thighs, the boy that would be ‘King’ of his island paradise rutted into his first lover voraciously as if possessed by lust.

Jaune grunted and fucked his mother hardcore with thundering hips making her moan for a constant half hour until he felt her first,, of many, orgasms erupt all over him. The initial squeeze of her insides sent him moaning loudly into her chest, the second one that Juliette sent made him clutch her lower body up off the bed surface and into her hands, and the third squeeze caused Jaune to shout out in ecstasy as he slammed himself into her cunt one final time to cum!

“Aaaaaaaghhh!~ Mooommm!~ Hoooaaahh!~” He howled out loudly feeling his eruption to be his last one for tonight. Juliette’s bottom hugged him with legs locked tightly around his waist, Jaune’s pelvis pummeled her mound voraciously as his shaft throbbed with discharge. Thick blasts of sperm pumped out in abundance and surged directly into Juliette’s fertile womb!

“Mmmnngghh! Oohh yeessss!~ Jauney! Oh Jauney!~” Juliette cried out tossing back her head and humping her son’s waist with her body over and over again as he pumped her womanhood. Thick splashes of sperm quickly filled up her womb resulting in a legion of sperm cells racing towards another unprotected egg. Juliette could practically feel it happening; the process of fertilization that was to occur. She smiled coyly and pulled Jaune’s face into her hands for another deep loving kiss as she felt her insides bloat with his seed. She knew conceptual contact was made cementing her journey into bearing a child once again. 

“Nnnggghhh!~” She hummed loudly into his mouth relishing the feeling of coital ecstasy between their loins. Together they humped and heaved against each other's bodies in mutually sustained climax for nearly a full on minute until finally….they were spent.

“Haaahh…..~” Juliette sighed out in pleasantness once Jaune slumped down on top of her breathing raggedly while his member continued to softly pump her insides full of baby batter. The two were spent, Jaune most of all, after that romp.

Slowly but surely he felt Juliette’s leglock lose strength enabling him to pull out of her quim and revealing a thick gooey trail of sperm oozing out like  waterfall. Juliette’s mound even squirted some of her nectar out into the air as a residual effect of her orgasm. Jaune smiled lovingly at her and affectionately stroked her face until he looked up into a certain direction giving a wink.

“Aaaand cut!” Junior announced from his director’s chair looking sweatier than if he would be if he ran a marathon. The lights to the room came up revealing the camera crew, all of whom looking flustered and sweaty after watching such a wild experience.

“Wow….huff...kid, I’m going to be real, I think you’re literally going to kill me with these flicks. They just pump up the blood so much.” Junior stated as he signaled his crew members to begin picking up so as to give Jaune and his women some much needed privacy and rest.

Jaune got up, still naked, and approached Junior ready to shake his hand.

“Well I suggest cutting down on alcohol and visiting a doctor, Junior. Besides I’m pretty sure even seeing a video we’d sent would have the same effect,no?” 

At this, Junior nodded in agreement and shook Jaune’s extended hand.

“Still Can’t believe you were on board for filming this Christmas-special moment between you and your women, Jaune. Isn’t it kinda personal?” 

Jaune shrugged.

“So was me and my mom here rutting like animals the first time around on camera, besides we actually kinda like the attention by having all eyes on us. We don't mind, and also it puts us some spice into the mix. Not to mention the amount of money this will make.” Jaune explained receiving a nod and grunt from Hei Xiong.

“Yeah, this will definitely be one to shatter records. People were just fine with paying for the snippet videos and copies of streams you did for me, but this right here will make bank. Maybe it’ll even turn  you all into billionaires.” 

“Ah, we don't need that much money, as long as I have these girls here, and my kids, I’m content. Speaking of which, say thanks to Miltia and Melanie when you can for babysitting. I hope my girls weren’t a hassle for them.” Jaune thanked as Juliette got up and rested a hand on his shoulders wearing a comfy smile.

“Heh, if anything it’ll probably make them want a litter of their own, they should be back tomorrow. Side note,from what I hear maybe your old Beacon friends will want in on the action too. Anyway, gotta be going now, it’s Christmas time for us too. Happy holidays, kiddo.” Junior bade them goodbye as he left with his crew leaving Jaune to get pulled back onto the bed with all seven of his other women resting comfortably with sperm oozing out of their bodies and smiles being worn on their faces.

“I think I speak for all of  them when I say ‘Merry Christmas, Darling.” Juliette cooed pulling Jaune into another searing kiss atop the bed as the girls all snuggled up next to him for extra warmth.

 

**End of Chapter**

_**To be continued…** _

 

AN:This has been an xmas special for Mr What-if, happy holidays, everybody. :)

  
  



End file.
